


Jeepers Creepers

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Attempted Murder, Bottom Cas, Creature Dean, Eventual Omega Cas, Fear, Hidden DNA, John and Rowena are Dean’s parents, Magic, Men of Letters Spin, MoL Michael, Mol cas, Monster Bartholomew, Mpreg, Multi, Rare Pairing, Secrets, Sleeper Wolf, Top Dean, Werewolf Dean, Witch Dean, bites, bloodlines, hurt cas, murders, some gore, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel has always taken pride in his family’s legacy. As a top researcher for the Men of Letters, Castiel knows about the things that go bump in the night and he specializes in finding ways to rid the human world of them. With his brother Michael as an elder leader of the organization, Castiel knows his path well. He’s careful with his free time, and he just so happens to have met a man that despite his guarded heart, starts to inhabit every space of his mind and heart, all while a series of hideous and confusing murders and disappearances start to happen right at his doorstep. Secrets start to emerge, and when the MoL invites a powerful supernatural creature to help them in the mysterious crimes that are escalating quickly, Castiel’s whole world is turned completely upside down, mentally, emotionally, and the most terrifying yet, physically…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/John Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created in collaboration with the wonderful and extremely talented [SolusCheese](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/) for the brand new and original [Perfect Pair Bang !](https://perfectpairbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [ Master art post!](https://soluscheese.tumblr.com/post/618684444169142272/jeepers-creepers-art-masterpost-for-the-perfect)
> 
> It was a pleasure working with Solus (we are sailor sun!) and hope to get to in the future. 
> 
> Thank you to my over worked beta MB for all of your efforts, love you.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this story!

  
  
  
**Men of Letters Bunker #####**  
  
  
Castiel shuffled into his bathroom. Sleep was still firmly wrapped around him as he scratched at his stomach and turned to the faucet to brush his teeth. He reached out and turned on the small radio he kept on the shelf over the toilet before he gingerly stepped into the shower. He turned the knob for the warm water to wash over him, slowly awakening his tired body and mind as the announcer on the radio announced clear skies for the day. In the next moment, the first chords of melody that filled the small bathroom made a knowing smile grace his lips.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
He hummed the tune while he lathered up his loofah and invited the song into his rhythm. Goosebumps hit the whole of him as Chris Stapleton belted out the harmony. Castiel sighed into the task of washing himself, and his sky blue eyes followed the loofah as he caressed his arms, his chest, and abs, and focused on the softness that was left on his skin as he washed his body methodically. All the while, he took his time and swayed in time with the beautiful song. He had branded it ‘their’ song even though he hadn’t told his lover.  
  
His secret lover. Castiel smirked at the thought.  
  
He had been seeing ‘Dean’ for the better part of three months in between their busy schedules. They had met at a small bar off the Creek Lane highway, and this very song had been playing when the handsome man had approached him. That night had quickly turned into a hell of a memorable first impression. Castiel had found himself doing something he hadn’t been able to allow himself to do before…somehow Dean had gotten him to relax and live a little. He had ended up letting go of his normally tightly reserved sense of presence, and ended up having the best sex of his life in some seedy motel off the highway.  
  
Ever since that night, they would come together in a clash of needy hunger that always left Castiel in awe of their time together. Dean had a way about him that drove him wild with desires he hadn’t known he possessed. It was in Dean’s every touch-those skilled hands that seemed to know just where to caress him and press into him as he massaged him, kneading his behind just how he liked it…the way Dean’s mouth kissed him, sensually, filled with passion that always left Castiel breathless and helpless but to surrender himself to his lover’s mercy.  
  
Castiel bit his bottom lip as his mind brought him to their more recent evening. He had been on all fours, his back arched and thighs trembling as Dean licked him open. He had taken his time, slowly driving Castiel out of his mind, and had hummed and smirked against his heated skin as Castiel begged for more and cried out against his arms and pillows while his lover made him soar high. By the time Dean had finally sunk into him with his thick cock, he had been delirious with pleasure. Dean had fucked him into the mattress in a mix of powerful home-run thrusts and slow and deep rolls of his hips that had Castiel coming, practically screaming himself hoarse at the intensity that had run throughout his body.  
  
Dean had then manhandled him onto his back, slipped back into his gaping hole, and had gone on to kiss him wildly as his hips had pistoned into him on a mission to reach his own climax.  
  
Every single time he met with Dean, Castiel would be left to float on a high cloud and hum in a dazed spell of giddiness like a teenager in love.  
  
Love. It was a strong word, and obviously an ill fitting one for whatever this was between him and a man he barely knew. Lust would be a better word, and yet something inside of him sank like a stone at the word…like it wasn’t enough, while ‘love’ was too much.  
  
Castiel massaged his scalp. The soap suds covered his dark locks while he thought of the tall and broad shouldered man that had somehow completely captivated him in a ridiculously short amount of time. The part that was the scariest for him was just how little he knew about the man himself, and yet he was undeniably helpless but to follow him to the next motel room. Aesthetically speaking, Dean was perfection on bowed legs. Castiel smiled at his own inner joke. The man’s bowed legs only added to his charm. He was strong, and had a body sculpted out of toned and freckled skin with a warm tan that rivaled Castiel’s own. Large, calloused and yet sure hands sent sparks through him whenever Dean touched him. The man had light brown hair that he kept spiked, and a dashing smile that could stop traffic. Every time Dean would aim it at him, it made his toes curl. Yet the physical part of the man that dazed Castiel the most were his intense and breathtaking fern green eyes…they were ever so majestic, and filled with a cunning wit that had Castiel smiling into every single conversation they ever had.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
They had fallen into a mutual sense of need and calm rather quickly. Castiel had never let himself be so sexually free as he was with Dean. It had shocked him how easy it was to be in the tall man’s arms and surrender to his own desires. It felt liberating and right, despite his mind at times reminding him he had to be careful.  
  
Castiel wasn’t in a position to fall in love. His life, his family, didn’t allow for it. With the dangers of the world, and knowing what went bump in the night and all the evil creatures that lurked about the earth, Castiel was a man of letters. He was a researcher, and his life centered around helping humans, making sure to take out the monsters and ensure peace and safety. He was a Novak, and his whole family’s lineage was part of this historic and secret society to protect humanity. The Men of Letters.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
Castiel leaned his head back as the soap slowly washed out, and closed his eyes as the suds slid down his body. He sighed as his thoughts swirled around his secret lover. He hadn’t told anyone about Dean. He was quite sure he never would, and sadness swelled inside of him at the thought of one day needing to end things with the green eyed man. Neither shared much with the other. Hell, Castiel didn’t even know the man’s last name, and it wasn’t as if he had volunteered his own. All he knew of Dean was his charm, his easy way of speaking and flirting with him, and Castiel couldn’t remember ever smiling so much nor laughing as much as when he was with Dean. Besides having incredible sex, all Castiel knew of Dean was that he had a brother whose name he had never divulged, that Dean loved to work on cars, and he had guessed during his own nights alone that perhaps Dean was a mechanic or collector of cars. Dean had an easy air about him that screamed dominant and powerful, yet he also had a laid back swagger that made Castiel’s libido sing at the sight of him.  
  
The sudden lack of music in the small bathroom made Castiel snap out of his reverie, and he peeked out the side of his shower curtain to find his eldest brother, Michael, standing there with his finger still over the power button of the radio and arching a brow at him.  
  
“Since when do you listen to this type of music? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you listen to anything besides classical,” Michael mused, as Castiel rolled his eyes and moved the curtain back in order to quickly finish his shower.  
  
“Was there a specific reason for you to interrupt my shower that couldn’t wait until I was done?” he grumbled, as he proceeded to rinse out his hair thoroughly.  
  
Michael cleared his throat. “Actually, yes. I know today is normally your personal day, but I’m afraid I will need you for this next case. There's been a large amount of gruesome murders, and research is needed as the MO is quite unusual. The body count was sudden, and getting higher at a rather alarming rate.”  
  
Castiel processed his brother’s urgency in his tone. For Michael himself to come and ask him for assistance meant that it had to be something that made his older brother worry. Michael was the oldest of four, while Castiel was the baby. Their twin sisters, Hannah and Anna, filled the middle gap. Michael also happened to be one of the elder leaders of the Men of Letters. He was a seasoned warrior, and his knowledge and attributes to the MoL was beyond comparison. Castiel secretly looked up to him. Of the four siblings, Michael was the only one that seemed to truly care about him. He had practically raised Castiel after their parents had been brutally murdered during a hunt gone wrong against a nest of vampires when Castiel had only been twelve years old. Meanwhile the twin sisters held a position one would consider of some ‘contempt’ in the world of MoL. The women were rarely ever ‘home’ in the bunker that housed a hundred MoL members, and they tended to live a life outside of the MoL rules. They had chosen to become hunters in their own right, and their decisions had cast them in a suspicious light among the MoL. For anyone to willingly live as mere ‘hunters’ instead of having the full backup MoL could provide wasn’t well received, nor understood. Castiel couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen or spoken to either of his sisters.  
  
“Who brought in the case?” Castiel asked, as he watched the swirl of soapy water slither down the drain.  
  
“Hannah.” Michael’s tone was clipped. The slight indication of irritation would have gone unnoticed had he been speaking to anyone else, but Castiel knew him too well.  
  
“I’ll be right out.”  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
Castiel walked into the research area at the center of the massive library, and found many of his fellow researchers hard at work. The large screen at the far end of the room held what seemed to be a map of the upper Midwest, which held what Castiel knew to be the outline of the murders Michael had mentioned. Wordlessly, he made his way towards it. His eyes grew wide as he realized the killing spree appeared to focus quite close to the MoL bunker and around route 36, but stayed between Peoria and Last Chance on the east side of the route where it was mainly deserted…and yet the body count was now in the twenties.  
  
Castiel spun around to the room. “How long ago have these killings started?”  
  
“Ten days ago,” his fellow MoL researcher Mick Davies offered, as he looked up at Castiel from his sitting point.  
  
Castiel turned back towards the map. “What's making this our gig?”  
  
“Honestly, I thought it was a serial killer having some fun.” Castiel spun around in shock at finding his sister Anna and her twin Hannah walking into the room, trailed by Michael and Zachariah. Zachariah was another of the elders of MoL along with Doctor Hess, a hateful woman Castiel had never trusted. He wasn’t surprised that she wasn't currently present.  
  
“Anna. Hannah.” Castiel nodded his hellos. His sisters either ignored his greetings, or didn’t care. Either way, Anna sat on top of the war table and continued.  
  
“It was reported that it was people that had gone missing. There were never any traces of tracks, and nothing left beyond the cars and whatever the people were traveling with,” Anna went on.  
  
“Until the locals found an actual crime scene. Quite gruesome, really; body parts all left neatly in a pile,” Hannah supplied, as she leaned a hip against the table next to Anna.  
  
Castiel arched a brow for them to continue as the room listened on. So far, this was not unusual for a human killer, nor numerous types of monsters that immediately ran to Castiel’s mind.  
  
“What made it unusual was the fact that the body parts had all seemed to be harvested; professionally cut. One had the heart and all its connections removed without any damage to any of the surrounding organs. The rib cage had been cut and put aside with the rest of the parts that hadn’t been taken. Some of the body parts had only the skin removed,” Anna added, as a knot started at the pit of Castiel’s stomach. As disgusting and demented as that sounded, it still wasn’t screaming that it was a MoL type of case to him. His face must have told his sisters so, as they both rolled their eyes at him.  
  
“However, two things stood out from the ‘normal’ crimes. One, it left witnesses. It seemed to target a specific person, and couldn’t care less about the others-”  
  
“If there are witnesses, why is this even on our radar?” Castiel interrupted Hannah, who glared at him. He still didn’t see how this was their type of case.  
  
Michael walked towards the screen, and everyone looked to him. He had a way to gain attention without saying anything, and Castiel had always envied him that subtle power. The small glimpse of the harsh scar Michael bore, which traveled from behind his right ear down his shoulder and back, peeked out of the dress shirt collar he wore. Its angry colors never failed to catch Castiel’s attention. His brother had never told him how he had gotten it.  
  
“The descriptions obtained all detail some disfigured large man, a creature, really, by the sketches done.” Michael handed Castiel the pile of sketches.  
  
Castiel studied them with a critical eye. The face looking up at him was quite disturbing in its leathery distortion, or perhaps even almost reptilian like. It most definitely appeared to be a creature, perhaps a form of demon, if Castiel was to give any truth to the sketches. Some showed it wearing a wide worn Gus Stetson style hat, which Castiel thought was just odd, but what pulled him in was the eeriness of the creature’s face. Of course, these were accounts taken from distraught witnesses, and Castiel couldn’t fully count on them, but there was something about the creature he thought he had seen before. The eyes were two different colors, one blue and one dark, almost black. Its mouth was snarled back, displaying an unnerving row of yellow fangs.  
  
If Castiel wasn’t a man born into the MoL legacy, he would have believed he was looking at sketches of a possible movie monster villain in the making.  
  
“Yet the most troubling, and the reason I asked you to look into this, Castiel, was that there was a fingerprint lifted from the most recent kidnapping scene,” Michael went on, as he handed Castiel the report. His sky blue eyes scanned over the file, and went wide when he finished. He looked up at Michael, who was already nodding. “If we are to go with those results, that print belongs to a man that disappeared eighty years ago.”  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
Castiel found himself roaming through the ancient archives. Only an hour ago he had been briefed about this creature, and he needed to find out what it was as soon as possible. While most of his colleagues tended to go with the Internet for information, Castiel had always preferred the old fashioned way of digging for information in their vast and wondrous collection. The Internet gave too many unfounded, undocumented “facts” and mostly spewed out made-up bullshit that Castiel had absolutely no time for.  
  
He was hidden in one of the deep corners of the library, a pile of books in his hands, when something pulled at him to look over his shoulder. He frowned as he tried to ignore the sudden urge that was gnawing at him. He felt his pulse rise, and felt as if something inside of him was…  
  
Castiel spun around, almost dropping his pile at the rush of his movements, and found no one anywhere near him. The only thing out of place was an old, worn book that was at the edge of the shelf. He made his way towards it and carefully took it. As he read its cover ‘Werewolf Statures’, something inside of him _hummed._  
  
Castiel growled at himself. He wasn’t getting enough sleep. He shoved the book back into the Weres section and stormed off with the pile of books towards his bedroom.  
  
He buried himself in his research, and as the hours ticked away, without anything close to whatever that creature was, he felt the exhaustion seep into his very being. What the hell was that thing? The most logical idea for him was that it was some kind of demon. Perhaps demon possession? Only, he had never heard of a demon hosting a person’s body for eighty years, and there was something about that timeline as well as where this was all happening that made no sense to him. Well, the seclusion of route 36 did make sense, to an extent. There was nothing out there but wilderness besides the High Plains Raceway.  
  
Most of the victims had been seasoned travelers, all different ages, sexes and nationalities…and from the police reports, whatever this thing was seemed to zero in on whatever person seemed to fancy them at that moment. Castiel scanned back through the reports and found that some of the documented incidents implied a black 1941 Chevrolet CEO as the getaway vehicle, yet none were registered nor spotted beyond the time-frame of those attacks.  
  
A vehicle? Castiel frowned. If it was a low level demon, sure, yes, it would indeed need a vehicle. Yet none of the pieces fit.  
  
The sudden sound of his stomach growling loudly reminded him he hadn’t eaten yet. Castiel sighed, and once he had clearly marked his spaces in his books, he stood to head to the kitchen. As he pulled open the large refrigerator door, a strong craving for _meat_ hit him. His mouth watered as he spotted the roasted turkey slices and pre-cooked bacon. He grabbed them, along with tomatoes, lettuce and Vermont cheddar cheese, placed everything on the counter, and proceeded to make himself a massive sandwich. Castiel moaned into his bites. His taste buds hummed in pleasure as the various ingredients seemed to be amplified with every bite.  
  
“Castiel? Are you all right?”  
  
The researcher turned to find a co-member and friend Inias regarding him strangely, eyeing him and his over-sized meal.  
  
Castiel swallowed down his large bite and nodded. “Yes, sorry, I seem to be much more hungry than I had thought,” he replied with a smirk.  
  
“Sure…” Inias didn’t seem all that convinced as he still gazed at him warily while he reached for a green apple from the fruit bowl. Inias moved to leave the kitchen as he bit into the apple.  
  
Castiel finished his massive sandwich and closed his eyes to take in the delicious meal…a new urge hit him, and he quickly fished out his cell phone to text Dean. The desire to see the man made him feel incredibly giddy.  
  
As he waited for the reply, Castiel started to feel a bit anxious and started to pace. His palms were sweaty, and he kept running his fingers through his hair until he stopped in the middle of the kitchen and frowned at himself.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting completely out of it, and this sudden and… _needy_ feeling to see his lover was completely out of left field. Yes, he very much enjoyed seeing and being with Dean, but where the hell was this almost painful need to do so coming from?  
  
“Hey! Who ate the whole pound of turkey slices?! I just bought these this morning!”  
  
Castiel swirled around and found Ketch growling at the empty container. The researcher bolted from the room, only calming down as he reached the main room, only to stop short. He hid behind one of the cement poles and tried to listen. Michael was in some kind of argument with their sister Anna. As he strained his ears to hear them, his phone vibrated in his hand.  
  
//Meet you at our spot in an hour// - _Dean_  
  
Castiel smiled, the heated conversation happening between his siblings forgotten, and started towards his room, never noticing the eyes on him.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel ran his hands up and down Dean’s muscled back, digging his blunt nails into the freckled flesh as he threw his head back into the pillows and moaned. Dean rolled his hips into him, keeping a torturously slow yet deep rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Feel so good sweetheart….fuck…”  
  
Castiel was euphoric in the incredible pleasure coursing through him as Dean filled him so perfectly. Every slide into him, stretching him, hitting that delectable spot inside of him, had him crying out loud in pleasure. He could feel it low in his stomach, his impending climax teasing him as Dean mouthed at his sensitive neck, making him mewl as his lover sucked a mark into his heated skin.  
  
“Hnnn!”  
  
“Yeah...yeah...Cas…”  
  
Castiel ran his right hand into Dean’s short hair, pulling it lightly in lieu of getting those sensual lips against his. Dean smiled into the kiss, and the simple reaction made Castiel soar high as Dean deepened the kiss. Castiel hit his peak while his lover devoured his mouth.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel walked back into the bunker. He was relaxed and felt as if he was on a cloud, happy and completely content as his whole being hummed as he always felt when he would spend time with Dean. It was just past two in the morning. He really wanted a warm shower, and to crawl into his comfortable bed to drift off into dreamland and ever so secretly fantasize about Dean and his impossibly green eyes.  
  
“You were out late.”  
  
Castiel spun around, and found Anna leaning against the archway to the kitchen with her arms crossed as she watched with a half amused and half suspicious gaze. Only a second later, Hannah joined them, coming to stand next to her twin.  
  
Castiel glared at his sisters. They had been staying in the bunker since they had brought the case, and the atmosphere felt thick with negativity and mistrust. He couldn’t remember the last time they had spent any time together, and the few memories he did have, the twins had always regarded him with an odd disdain he had never understood.  
  
“I’m not twelve,” Castiel growled out, as he started towards the hallway that held most of the bedrooms in the north end. He sighed as he heard them follow.  
  
“Does Michael know you sneak out?”  
  
“I’m very interested in knowing where you were and what you were up to, little brother.”  
  
“You look kinda flushed.”  
  
“Oh! Were you with someone?”  
  
The twins started with an array of questions in mocking, interested hushed whispers that were followed by giggles.  
  
Anger swelled inside of him, and he could feel himself growl in frustration. He swirled around on them. “What is it that you two want? Why are you even still here? You usually drop in if you need something, and disappear within the next breath. Could it be you two are scared of the thing hunting on Route 36?”  
  
He hated this, yet as much as he tried, he couldn’t remember a time in his life that he and the twins had ever gotten along, nor agreed about anything. A part of him ached for that kind of relationship with them, and yet as he looked at them now, he could practically see the hate that looked back at him, and it hurt. He had no idea how he had ever warranted such dark feelings in his sisters.  
  
Anna stepped closer to him, and he stood his ground as he looked down at her. Her hazel eyes flickered over his face as a frown appeared on her own pretty face. “Your skin…your face, it’s practically glowing,” she whispered, more to herself than to him, which only confused Castiel further, and he frowned in return. Before he could reply, he saw her eyes gaze at his neck before they shot up, and she looked at him straight in the eyes. “Nice hickey.”  
  
Castiel blushed, and floundered trying to think of a reply, but instead of embarrassment, something inside of him practically preened at the fact that Dean had marked him.  
  
“Is everything alright here?”  
  
The three Novak siblings turned to face their eldest brother, who was watching them all with a fierce suspicious gaze that clearly stated he wasn’t in the mood for childish squabbling.  
  
“Michael. Yes, everything is fine. I’m sorry we woke you,” Castiel apologized as he kept his eyes lowered. He frowned at himself when the need to keep them lowered felt almost overwhelming, as he could feel the irritation coming from his brother.  
  
“Castiel was just getting home from necking,” Anna announced, as Hannah laughed. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. He did not want his relationship with Dean to be found out. While Dean wasn’t a monster, and clearly no threat, he knew whatever they had would eventually end, mainly for Dean’s safety. If Castiel ended up on the wrong end of a wrathful monster and wanted to hurt him, Dean would be at risk…yet Castiel wanted to prolong what they had for as long as he could. And yet, as he stood in the hallway with his dysfunctional family, he almost felt desperate in wanting to hold onto Dean.  
  
“Good night Anna, Hannah.” Michael had clearly dismissed the twins, and within seconds, Castiel found himself alone with his brother in the eerily quiet hallway. Michael took a step towards him and rubbed a hand over his face. He always did whenever he was tired and stressed. “It’s no one’s business whatever you do outside of these walls, Castiel. I only hope you are being careful,” he started as he quickly looked over him, and his eyes looked at the bruise Dean had kissed into Castiel’s neck. A sudden smirk appeared on the eldest Novak’s lips. “One of us should at least be enjoying our life, brief or not.” And with that gentle and caring tease, Michael turned back to disappear into his bedroom.  
  
Castiel watched as his door closed, and his hand flew to his neck where the mark was. He still felt the giddiness of the branding, and let himself smile.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Freshly showered, Castiel wiped the mirror out of habit and found himself staring at his reflection. He frowned as he moved closer and ran his fingers along his jawline. His skin was clear, and seemed rejuvenated even. He arched a brow and studied his face. His normally quite fuzzy five o’clock shadow had barely come in. Usually by this time, he would almost have a beard going after not shaving for a day and yet…it was as if he had just a second ago shaved, he was so smooth. Anna’s comment suddenly came back to mind.  
  
Castiel took a step back and looked at himself. His skin _did_ look great, and the lack of hair on his face made him look younger… maybe even a bit healthier, if he was being honest with himself, and he couldn’t really see how this was a bad thing. He didn’t know what was causing the change, yet he felt good despite the fact that fatigue was pulling at him to go to bed.  
  
Once in warm clean pajamas, Castiel moved to slide into his bed, and his mind started supplying images of his evening with Dean. He loved the heat of the intimacy between them, the cuddling neither of them spoke of, the way his lover held him protectively with his hand rubbing circles against his abdomen ever so absently…  
  
Just as Castiel reached over to turn off his lamp on his night stand, the sudden ‘thud’ sound spooked him, and he jumped up and out of his bed in seconds. As his heart raced, he carefully made his way over towards his desk, and found a book had fallen to the floor.  
  
He growled at himself for getting scared, and reached down to grab the book. He frowned as he looked it over, not having remembered grabbing it from the library. ‘Werewolves: Behavior and Ecology’. When the hell had this gotten here? He couldn’t even remember the last time he had needed to look up anything about werewolves. It was like the other book in the library; it had also been about werewolves. Castiel looked over his desk and found nothing but the unnerving sketches of the current creature they were researching, and the multiple books Castiel had actually taken from the library of various demons. He couldn’t understand how the hell this book had gotten in his room. He turned and checked his door, and it was securely locked.  
  
Castiel sat on the edge of his bed with the werewolf book in hand, and turned it to view the pages it had fallen open on. ‘The hidden secrets of the werewolf DNA’ read the title of page 317. He wiped at his face. Exhaustion was screaming at him to rest, his body still pleasantly humming of pliant pleasure from just hours ago despite his sudden peak of fear. Everything in him was pulling him towards sleep, and he decided that he wouldn’t worry too much about the werewolf books. He had more important things to worry about, like figuring out what the hell that creature lurking just miles away from the bunker was, and that called for fresh eyes in the morning.  
  
He closed the werewolf book and placed it on the desk, vowing to look into it after they solved the present and much more pressing case at hand.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
Castiel sighed as he slapped a book closed. It had been over a week since they had been given the case Castiel had come to refer to as the Route 36 case, and they still weren’t any closer to figuring out what it was. Michael had accompanied some of their field agents, Ketch and Raphael, and had gone and ‘traveled’ Route 36. They had even gone straight on to cross into Colorado State, and hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary during both ways of the road.  
  
Ketch had decided to go back out and actually stop at the High Plains Raceway to see if he could find anything useful. Castiel was eagerly awaiting his return, and hoped the seasoned tracker and hunter would return with something of use.  
  
Castiel’s nose was buried in another book when a loud commotion sounded from the entry’s staircase. He quickly rose from the table and rushed towards the chaos. The first thing that registered was all the blood. There were multiple people milling around Ketch and Raphael as the medical staff took to mending to them right at the base of the stairs while Zachariah, Michael and Dr. Hass each barked orders at members in order to control the rising panic and the fear that was making everyone feel on edge.  
  
Ketch had a massive wound that seemed to start from his chest and crossed his left shoulder and arm. His jacket and shirt were in shreds, and it was clear these were some sort of claws that had run through him like butter. Castiel swallowed down the bile. He had never been good with blood. His blue eyes looked over at Raphael, and he was in no better shape. His wound was quite similar to that of Ketch’s, and Castiel noted that they had a downwards motion.  
  
Castiel slowly made his way towards them just as Ketch stood from the helpers and moved to sit at the large war table.  
  
“I need a bloody drink!” the hunter growled out through clenched teeth, as the two medical staff joined him and proceeded to continue tending to him.  
  
Inias handed the wounded man a flask filled with what Castiel guessed to be whiskey, and watched as he downed several sips before he sighed, took a deep breath, and clenched his teeth as the staff peeled off the remains of his shirt.  
  
“Ketch, what the hell happened?” Michael asked as he came towards them, just as Raphael was helped to the table.  
  
“Werewolves!” Raphael yelled, as he gasped out in pain while the medical staff tried to clean out his wound.  
  
Michael’s eyes went wide, and then his features closed off. If Castiel had not been watching his brother, he wouldn’t have seen the array of emotions that had passed over his face in seconds. No one else seemed to notice.  
  
“Yes, werewolves. There were at least five of them,” Ketch confirmed.  
  
“Where? I thought you were all going to investigate High Plains Raceway?” Anna asked, as she came to stand next to Michael while Hannah took a seat across from Raphael, who was leaning against his good side with his eyes closed while they cleaned his wound.  
  
“We did, and they were there. We found a passage under the Raceway, but almost as soon as we walked through, we came across the pack,” Ketch informed them.  
  
Hannah frowned. “What were they doing there? Underground isn’t a place Weres care for.”  
  
“And from the sound of it, they were already in their monster forms-” Anna added, as Raphael and Ketch nodded at her words.  
  
Michael started to pace, and they looked at his two wounded members and frowned as he studied them. “You both only have one wound,“ he stated, and Ketch glared at him.  
  
“Yes, they attacked us only after they tried to get us to leave,” the hunter admitted, as Raphael cried out from the pain of the medic who had started to sew up his wound, while Ketch hissed through his teeth.  
  
“So, a search party? But why would Werewolves be there? The territories are miles from there,” Michael pondered out loud.  
  
Castiel’s mind was reeling. Werewolves. Those two books that had somehow been out of place for him to find…what the hell was going on? He rushed out of the room and ran to his bedroom. There, still on his desk, was the book ‘Werewolves: Behavior and Ecology’. He grabbed it and hurried towards the library, ignoring the odd glances he was getting, and rushed to the Weres section of the shelves. He spotted the book in seconds: ‘Werewolf Statures’. These had to mean something. He grabbed them and found himself a spot where he wouldn’t be disturbed, and started to read.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel rolled his hips, taking Dean in deeper as he leaned backwards and placed his hands on his lover’s knees for support. He moaned as he found his rhythm. Dean’s large, callused hands caressed his thighs and slid up to his hips, gripping him as Dean moved his own to meet him with every thrust.  
  
“So fucking gorgeous riding me,” Dean growled as he watched him, and Castiel keened at the praise, loved those mesmerizing green eyes on him, like heat that swept over him. Castiel moved faster, harder, chasing that feeling, that high that only Dean could give him. It was maddening; intense in the way the whole of him felt every inch of pleasure that made his toes curl. He couldn’t stop his ever-growing desires to be with Dean. Something inside of him mewled, and he gasped as Dean sat up, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him forward to kiss him.  
Castiel held on to his lover’s broad and strong shoulders as Dean mapped out his mouth, hungrily and with an air of possessiveness that had Castiel coming in seconds as his hips moved in tight circle eights and he panted into the kiss.  
  
Dean buried his hand into his hair, angling his head just how he wanted, and Castiel surrendered himself to whatever Dean wanted, like he always did. It made him feel cherished and desired in a way he never thought possible. He moaned and hummed against Dean’s lips when the man came inside of him with a deep grunted gasp, and Castiel smiled against his lover’s neck.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
It had been days since Ketch and Raphael had returned wounded. Both were up and moving, yet angry and irritated with being on the sidelines as another group of hunters went to check out the High Plains Raceway.  
  
Castiel was in the library and felt an intense headache. He had read the two Werewolf books from cover to cover, and while all of it had been incredibly fascinating, especially the theories and stories of sleeper wolves and panthers in the human population, nothing in those books had held anything close to whatever the hell that leathery monster was. There were no similarities between Weres and the monster, and Castiel felt incredibly frustrated as he reached for his mug filled with his rapidly cooling tea.  
  
The sudden sound of ceramic shattering and the feeling of liquid hitting him made Castiel gasp in shock. He looked down at himself and at his right hand, only to find his cup in pieces and he was slightly bleeding.  
  
“Castiel!” Inias rushed over towards him to help him. “What happened? Are you all right?” His friend helped him stand to get cleaned up, as Castiel still tried to understand what the hell had just happened. “You broke your mug?” Inias asked in surprised awe.  
  
“I, um…I...” Castiel couldn’t find his voice as he looked at his hand. He had two small cuts and a bit of blood, which Inias was carefully cleaning up for him. Then something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. “Excuse me.” Castiel stumbled away from Inias, who was still calling his name as he made his way towards the book that laid in the middle of the floor next to the Weres section. He dropped to his knees and picked up the book.  
  
‘The Secret Wolf.’  
  
The book’s title was glaring up at him, and he didn’t understand what the hell was going on. His mind was confused while something inside of him felt…excitement?  
  
“Castiel! Inias! Michael is having everyone gather in the main room.” Both turned to find Hannah in the entrance way of the library. She frowned at Castiel. “Get cleaned up, and hurry.”  
  
Despite Castiel insisting he was fine, Inias helped him to his bedroom. Castiel dropped the Were book on his desk and changed his clothes after he washed his hand and applied ointment while Inias waited for him.  
  
They quickly made their way to the main room, which was filled with what Castiel thought to be the whole bunker in attendance. Michael was at the center with Zachariah and Dr. Hass, who both looked less than impressed.  
  
“I’ve asked all of you here to inform you that this evening we will be welcoming a guest here. Now, we have always lived by The Code, which Dr. Hass has continuously and heavily ensured we follow. ‘If something is a monster, harmless or not, it must be killed.’ However, times are not the same as they once were. Not all monsters are evil,” Michael started, which caused a wave of hushed whispers to pick up around the room. Michael lifted his hand in order to gain silence once more. “In our line of work, there is no room for innocent naivety. However, there is room for growth. I know many of you have met Vampires that won’t eat humans, Werewolves and Werepanthers that prefer animals to humans, Ghouls that stick to rodents, or Vetalas that stick to animals. While they still do pose a threat, we can form an understanding with some of them and help each other,” Michael went on. Zachariah snorted next to him, while Dr. Hass looked ready to throttle him.  
  
Castiel looked around the room to find its members quite divided. Some nodded in agreement while many, if not most, glared and looked at Michael in bewilderment.  
  
“I want to be clear and say that my only mission, my priority, is and will always be the continued success and safety of the Men of Letters and its members. Nothing will ever change that. However, despite our advances in knowledge with superb technology run and developed by Mick Davies and Kevin Tran, we do at times need a secret weapon, knowledge from a source we did not have before-” Michael went on, only for Anna to interrupt him.  
  
“Michael no one would ever doubt your irritating loyalty to the MoL. Who is this ‘guest’ you are talking about?” she growled out, gaining many to nod along with her in agreement for Michael to cut to the chase.  
  
Michael sighed. “This evening, we will have a guest come to speak about the current creature that has now taken more than thirty five humans that we know of. Our guest is quite…dangerous, yet honorable. No one is forced to attend. Any who wish to may do so. However, there will be no attacking, nor provoking.”  
  
“If this guest is so dangerous, why are we letting it in here?” someone called out, which was backed up by many demanding the same answer.  
  
“A sign of good faith,” Michael added, which only served to draw angry replies.  
  
“I'd like to add something,” Dr. Hass announced. She was a hateful woman, almost mad in her need to have The Code followed, which was downright terrifying at times. Castiel had always been wary of her. Silence returned in awaited news.  
  
“While I am completely against this meeting taking place, this monster Michael holds some sort of alliance with is an Alpha,” she stated. Shocked and scared hushed murmurs came from all around the room. “However, it gravely humiliates me to state that this particular Alpha has aided us in the past, unbeknownst to any of you.” Gasps were heard all throughout the room.  
  
Castiel was shocked. An Alpha monster was in alliance with them? Since when?  
  
“Personally, I still believe this monster should be killed. It’s a monster breathing and it can-” Dr. Hass had started on a rant only for Michael to come stand in front of her and cause her to stay quiet. Castiel could see his brother’s jaw was clenched in anger.  
  
Michael turned back to everyone. “Alpha Winchester will be here at sundown. He is a Werewolf.”  
  
The whole room erupted in questions and disbelief.  
  
“As I have stated, you can choose to attend the meeting or not. Aggression will not be tolerated. He is an invaluable source of information. I don’t expect all of you to agree with me; however, with the creature on Route 36 still taking a vast amount of lives and with barely anything to go on, we are running out of time. If this ‘thing’ decides to venture outside of Route 36, the possible outcome can be catastrophic - and it will be because of us failing to stop it when it’s right in our backyard.” Michael’s words seemed to resonate with many of the members, and in the next breath everyone was dismissed.  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
It took Castiel almost an hour to be able to find Michael alone after the announcement. He had quietly watched as members either called him crazy or brave. Ketch had argued heatedly with Michael about an Alpha Werewolf coming into the bunker. Castiel had a feeling it had a bit more to do with his recent wounds made by Werewolves, then the actual prospect of having one as an ally, that angered the hunter.  
  
Castiel studied his brother once Ketch had stiffly walked away, his wounds still healing and painful. Michael made himself a drink, sat himself down at the small kitchen table, and sighed into his hands. Michael looked exhausted, his shoulders hunched in on himself, bags under his eyes, and his hair a mess from running his hands through it. Absently, Michael’s right hand moved to touch his scar that peeked out of his shirt.  
  
“Out with it, Castiel.” Castiel jumped. He hadn’t realized his brother had spotted him. Michael dropped his hands onto the table and looked over at Castiel.  
  
The younger sibling sat across from the eldest and fiddled with his hands as he tried to collect his own thoughts. Apparently. Werewolves had a ‘paw’ in his family.  
  
“How…how do you know this Alpha Winchester?” Castiel asked carefully. His brother had never once broken The Code for as long as Castiel could remember, and to find out Michael had some kind of understanding with such a powerful monster was quite astonishing.  
  
Michael took quite some time collecting his thoughts before he replied. “Do you remember that horrible night we lost our parents to that Vampire nest?”  
  
“The hunt gone wrong,” Castiel whispered. It was one of Castiel’s most painful memories. He barely managed to remember their parents now…all he knew was Michael. That night he had only been twelve years old when his big brother had come home covered in blood and tears with the news of the senseless deaths. There had been so many more vampires then what had been originally thought, and their parents, along with six other members of the MoL, had lost their lives.  
  
“Yes…well, there are details about that night that I never told anyone… couldn’t tell anyone…” Michael started, as he took his glass of whiskey and took a sip. Castiel sat quietly and awaited what his brother was going to share with him. “During the hunt, things went wrong rather quickly. Hell, we were ambushed. The Vampires were awake in the middle of the day, instead of slumbering as believed. It was as if they had been expecting us. Everyone around me was dying, and I remember screaming seeing Dad fall and Mom try to protect him.” Michael swallowed as he wiped at the tears in his eyes. “Anyway…all of a sudden, these creatures - they were huge and furious - just came out of nowhere and obliterated the Vampires. I just remember hearing this deep growling voice yelling ‘Not the humans, just the blood suckers!’ and I just stood there, frozen. I was eighteen, and this had been the first time I had ever seen Werewolves. There had been maybe five or ten, I can’t remember, but then suddenly one just picked me up, and for the first time I noticed that the barn was on fire. The next minute I was several feet away from the burning building, our parents dead inside and then this…this man was sitting next to me in the grass, and I remember thinking just how green his eyes were. He smiled at me and told me I would be okay. In the next instant he was gone, and the other surviving MoL were around me and we came home.”  
  
Castiel stayed silent as he processed what his brother was telling him. Werewolves had saved him and others…  
  
“Later, years later, I saw him again. I was on my own, hunting down a Wraith. They weren’t known to hunt in packs, and of course, I was sure there was only one. I thought I was dead, and then here was this massive Werewolf. I think he was nine feet tall, and his eyes…they glowed this amethyst color. He saved me, and it took me a long time to realize it had been the same one that had helped me at the barn all those years ago. I didn’t know what to make of it. He had saved me twice, and then was gone again. I didn’t understand,” Michael went on, and paused to take another sip of his drink.  
  
“The last time I saw him was when this happened,” Michael said, as he moved his collar to reveal more of the angry scar that marked him. “I was with Ketch and Bradley. We were following a lead about a Werewolf attacking people in this uptown neighborhood. Everything pointed to this woman, and we theorized that she had been turned and was going rogue, unable to control her blood lust. She ended up finding us before we found her. She killed Bradley without so much as a flick of her claws across his torso, knocked out Ketch and then was coming right at me full force. I rolled out of the way just in time and then I heard this screeching, gargling scream and looked up to find her hanging in mid air, her limbs twitching as her life left her. There was this much bigger Werewolf standing there, his clawed fist through her chest and holding her heart. He roared then, and it was deafening. I thought my ears would bleed. He threw her to the side like a rag doll, and then his amethyst eyes focused on me and…he laughed.”  
  
“It laughed?” Castiel questioned.  
  
“He, Castiel. Winchester,” Michael corrected, and Castiel nodded promptly.  
  
It would take some getting used to, referring to a Werewolf as a person. Their whole lives had centered on hating them - hating the creatures, because all monsters were evil, and there was no room for goodness in the pit of evil…and yet, some were human in their kindness like this…friend? Michael had somehow turned all of that on its head.  
  
“As I was saying, he laughed as he changed into his human form before me. It was fascinating to witness. He knelt next to me and asked me if he could look at my wound. I hadn't even realized I was hurt. I remember him frowning, telling me his name was something Winchester…I never remembered his first name, I was too out of it at the time, and I had lost too much blood. I remember him saying I hadn’t been bit, which was a complete relief. Then he placed his hand over my hand. I had screamed; the pain had been searing. Then this purple glow, which is the best way I can describe it, came from his hand. His eyes glowed the same color, and I just stared at him. He was speaking to me during most of it, but I can’t remember everything. He had told me he was an Alpha. He was Werewolf and Wizard. I had never seen something so powerful… a creature feared across the globe had saved me, not once but thrice, and asked nothing in return.”  
  
Castiel was staring at his brother in awe. “What did he do to your wound?” He couldn’t help himself.  
  
Michael smirked. “He healed it enough that I wouldn’t die.”  
  
Castiel arched a brow, “Why not fully heal you?”  
  
Michael looked at his baby brother. “Because how would I have been able to explain such a thing to Dr. Hass and Zachariah?”  
  
Castiel nodded his understanding, and yet… “How did the - how did Winchester know to do that?”  
  
“I don’t know, but he just knew that fully healing me would cause more problems for the both of us. Anyway, over the years, we have kept in contact. Believe it or not, some of our cases have come from him. Since I was forced to retire because of the wound and voted into a leadership role, I've kept Winchester very close to a secret to the grave. Yet now with the current creature, things have changed that affect both ends of the pool,” Michael added.  
  
“What do you mean ‘both ends'?” Castiel asked.  
  
Michael licked his lips. “I will let Winchester explain his interest in the creature we are pursuing. You should rest some before he comes”  
  
Castiel nodded as he watched his brother stand. He downed his whiskey and left the room, leaving Castiel with his own thoughts.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel looked around the main room where everyone that wanted to be present for their guest had gathered. While there was quite a crowd, many had elected not to attend. Yet from what Castiel could make out, it was mainly the researchers and medical personnel that weren’t present…leaving the seasoned warrior hunters and elders to ‘meet’ with Winchester. Even Ketch and Raphael stood at the forefront, hurt or not, and while Castiel didn’t see anyone with a weapon in the open, he would bet his life they were all armed to the teeth.  
  
Everyone was speaking quietly amongst themselves when the sudden loud banging from the lead door at the top of the stairs sounded. The room quieted and Uriel, one of the most seasoned hunters, nodded to Michael and opened the door.  
  
A sharp and fierce pain hit Castiel’s abdomen. He placed his hand over his stomach and gasped in shock as the sudden potent scent of the elegant and spicy tone of bergamot and the earthy scent of petrichor hit Castiel’s senses. He felt dizzy with the need to mewl out as his sky blue eyes landed on their guest. He couldn’t make a sound; couldn’t make his mouth function as he blinked while his mind reeled at the sight before him, and those impossibly green eyes that found his in the crowd. The resounding vibration hit him with ‘Stay silent’ in his head.  
  
Dean.  
  
Dean was the guest. Dean was Winchester. Castiel’s knees felt weak, and he leaned back against the wall nearest to him as he watched his secret lover ascend the stairs. Castiel looked around the room, and in a mix of shocked horror and elation, the hunters all had a weapon pointed at Dean.  
  
Dean was dressed in his jeans, work boots and flannel top. Castiel watched as he ignored the guns and came to stand at the foot of the stairs where Michael was waiting, and looked a bit irritated with the members of the MoL. Dean shook Michael’s hand, and Castiel could see his brother attempting to apologize only for Dean to wave him off as he turned to face the room.  
  
Dean’s eyes glowed an eerie amethyst color, and Castiel was helpless but to watch as his lover waved his right hand nonchalantly and everyone's protection against him was now on the large war table, guns included, but with the silver bullets incinerated all in the blink of an eye.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Quite an invitation," Dean murmured as he took a seat, while everyone was silently freaking the fuck out.  
  
Michael growled out to Ketch and the others closest to him. "I told you this was pointless."  
  
Dean snorted while he made a drink appear. "Yeah, you might make a guy feel unwelcome. We wouldn't want to upset me, now would we?" Dean looked around at them, his eyes swirling from an amethyst purple to blood red and he smiled, showing his elongated fangs.  
  
Castiel was rooted to the spot. He had been intimate in every sense of the word with this man, and not once had he even seen an inkling...oh, gods, he was the biggest idiot. He had started to have feelings for Dean and he was...Castiel’s mind was trying to understand; to find some kind of clue he had missed during all those months in Dean’s arms.  
  
“How are your wounds?” Dean asked, and the question had been directed at Ketch and Raphael. The room was silent enough that one could hear a pin drop. Castiel was fighting with his conflicting emotions, and he couldn’t understand. A part of him, a strong part of him, was desperately wanting to go to Dean and…hug him, kiss him, be in his arms, while the other part of him was freaking the fuck out and felt uttertly betrayed and foolish…  
  
Ketch glared, while Raphael attempted to get up. Before Michael could do or say anything, Dean was up and out of his seat, eyes swirling in the purple hues and focused on Ketch and Raphael. Both hunters gasped in shock as they grasped at where their wounds were. Others moved to rush Dean, thinking he was attacking them, yet with the wave of a hand they were thrown back. Dean smiled as his eyes returned to their intense green, and looked at Ketch and Raphael. “Can’t have two of Michael’s best all hurt nursing their wounds, now could we?”  
  
The duo tugged at their clothes to look at their wounds…only to look back up at Dean in shocked awe and horror. Dean had fully healed them both, and sat back down to continue sipping his drink.  
  
Michael wiped at his face in irritation, and came to sit at the end of the table to speak with Dean. The weapons took up most of the table, and the soot from the disintegrated bullets covered the floor.  
  
“I invited you here to talk about the creature on Route 35,” Michael started.  
  
“Yeah, that old thing is also hunting my own. I think it figured out Weres have better healing properties than humans,” Dean supplied, ignoring the many eyes in the room.  
Ketch arched a brow. “It’s hunting Weres?”  
  
“Yes, moved up the food chain. We found its lair, but not it. You two goons interrupted the search party,” Dean stated, as he winked at Raphael and Ketch.  
  
“What is this creature? Where did it come from?” Michael asked, as Dean retrieved an envelope from his jacket and handed it to Michael, who promptly opened it.  
  
“Castiel.” Michael called out for him to come and look at whatever was in the envelope. Many eyes turned to look at Castiel, who was still rooted to the spot and fighting the traumatic war inside of himself. Dean’s own eyes found his. He no longer looked cocky and arrogant. If anything, he looked deeply concerned, which only served to intensify Castiel’s inner struggle. “Castiel is one of the best researchers we have, and has been dutifully looking into the mysterious creature,” Michael told Dean, who kept his eyes on Castiel.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he carefully made his way towards the table. A small narrow path opened to him between the bodies of the onlooking members of the spectacle, which didn’t seem to bother Dean one bit. The Alpha Werewolf waited for Castiel to take a seat across from him before he continued with his information.  
  
“The Creature is old, older than myself and some of the other Alpha creatures. The actual origin isn’t known, only endless theories, but what we do know is its purpose. It never held a name per se, and for as far back as this thing has existed, there’s only one of its kind. It seems to surface every eighty years, and is thought to be some kind of demon. It eats the body parts of his victims, which becomes his own,” Dean stated.  
  
“It's why it only goes after a specific person that has caught its interest…a physical part of them, it wants for its own…” Castiel added quickly, as he forced his brain into researcher mode. He and Dean would talk later, and by the way Dean held his gaze and nodded, it confirmed their later union.  
  
“Exactly. There was a well to do hunter back in the late 1930s. His name was Robert ‘Bobby’ Singer. He had come across it, and did some impressive research for the time back then. The creature or demon’s original name was Bartholomew. It’s not listed how he came about that. A lot of Singer’s books and journals have been stolen over the years, but since that input, he started to call Bartholomew 'Jeepers Creepers'.” Dean went on.  
  
“After the song?” Michael asked, a bit astonished that such a creature would be named such a silly name.  
  
Dean nodded. “From one of the journals Bobby left behind, it was chasing him after catching his scent, intent on having his eyes. There’s no details in how Bobby knew this, and there's no evidence that Jeepers knows how to speak. It’s never been reported. The only sounds known are its whistling, and whistling that very song.”  
  
“That’s quite disturbing,” Michael interjected, which made Dean huff out a laugh.  
  
Castiel looked over the large photographs that had been in the envelope and frowned. “Is this… are those bodies against the walls?”  
  
Dean licked his lips. “Yeah, the son of a bitch sews the bodies of his victims against the wall, like he saves and displays them, or something sick like that. From the notes of the very few hunters that have come across it long enough to live and leave information, Jeepers seems to need to replenish body parts. It’s like a cycle he has to follow. He comes back out every eighty years and tracks down new prey that interest him for forty days, and then he disappears again.”  
  
“So why hadn’t it been killed while it hibernates?” Castiel asked, incredulous at the simple solution.  
  
“Apparently, it doesn't go to bed where it keeps its den, so his sleeping quarters have never been found,” Dean informed him, as both Michael and Castiel looked over the information. Before long, Mick Davies and two other researchers carefully joined them at the table to look over the notes.  
  
“The one thing that seems quite consistent is the area it hunts. I wonder if it’s bound there somehow, since it has never left this radius around where the race track is. It’s always been a deserted area with nothing much around it…perfect privacy and pickings of unsuspected travelers,” Castiel voiced out loud, and gained nods all around the table.  
  
“How will it feeding on Weres affect it?” Michael asked Dean, who clenched his jaw.  
  
“It will most likely make it harder to kill, for one, and it will have the ability to rejuvenate himself faster and for longer periods of time. At least those are my guesses,” Dean replied.  
  
“Werewolf strength? Healing properties? Morphication? Hunger?” Castiel asked rapidly, as his stomach started to turn into knots and a searing pain coursed through him. He hissed.  
  
“Castiel, are you all right?” Michael was out of his seat in moments. Dean stood as well, and looked at Castiel helplessly as the researcher closed his eyes at the wave of nausea that hit him. And then that wonderful smell hit him again and he panted for it, nose in the air like an animal seeking it out desperately.  
  
“N-no. I don’t feel well,” Castiel managed, and within moments, Mick and Inias were supporting his weight on each side.  
  
“Take him to his room. I’ll be right there. Get the doctor,” Michael ordered urgently, as the two helped Castiel walk away.  
  
“I apologize, but we must cut this short.” Michael started toward Dean as a way to usher him out as the Men of Letters still present watched on warily.  
  
“Michael. I can help him.” Dean whispered between them.  
  
Michael watched him carefully. Winchester had always been aloof and a bit arrogant, yet helpful. However, the way the Werewolf was looking at him just then, his face open and filled with unbidden concern as he physically struggled not to go where he wanted, made Michael pause. A sudden chill slithered down his spine. “You know him. You care about him…” Michael whispered back, not daring to have ears hear him. Suddenly all of Castiel’s outings late into the evenings over the recent months slammed into him. “Did you-”  
  
“Not here, Michael.” Dean’s voice was slow, and filled with a warning tone that made the human swallow and nod once.  
  
“I will call you,” Michael managed. He could clearly see Dean wasn’t happy about this, but the Werewolf growled out a goodbye and was gone in the next moment.  
  
Fuck.  
  
  
 **###**  
  
  
It took some time for Castiel to convince the doctor, Inias, and Mick that he was fine and just needed to rest. The quiet of the room was a welcome hum as he laid across his bed and eyed the ceiling. Tears swelled in his eyes as he allowed himself to finally freak out about Dean. He had been able to stay professional in public, but now he just wanted to cry. Dean was a monster, a pure blood Alpha Werewolf and Wizard…how could he not have known? Did it all have something to do with those Werewolf books that seemed to want his attention? What the fuck was even going on with him? His stomach twisted painfully, making him gasp out in pain.  
  
“Castiel?” Michael was suddenly in his room just as the pain subsided. “What's going on?” Michael sat next to him on the bed and placed his hand over Castiel’s heated forehead. “You know Winchester, don’t you?”  
  
Castiel closed his eyes. “I only knew him as Dean until today.”  
  
Michael sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. “He’s the lover you’ve been going out to see.”  
  
“I didn’t know…” Castiel whispered as he held his abdomen, willing the swirling pain to stop.  
  
“I know.” Michael looked down at him, and Castiel could see the worry etched into his face. “What’s going on with you?”  
  
“I don’t know. I just hurt and feel dizzy…I wa-” He stopped himself and flushed as he realized he was about to say he wanted _Dean_. What the hell was happening to him?  
  
“Winchester…Dean, said he could help you,” Michael stated.  
  
The brothers stayed quiet for quite a long time, both completely lost in their thoughts. Obviously both of them knew Dean, yet within there were vast differences that left both of their minds reeling at the meanings.  
  
Castiel knew him as a gentle, yet possessive lover that made him feel things he never had before, and made him feel cherished and cared for. Castiel's heart raced as he remembered how every time he was with Dean, he held the handsome man’s attention at all times. Dean was always willing to do whatever it was Castiel felt at the moment, whether they cuddled and watched an old movie on the shity motel TV, or made love for hours...  
  
However, Michael knew him as a ferocious Werewolf that had saved his life on more than one occasion…  
  
A haunting thought hit Castiel. On that fateful night their parents died, if Dean hadn’t been there, hadn’t bothered saving Michael, Castiel’s world would have been shattered. His relationship with his sisters had never been good, and if he had been left without Michael looking after him, he was sure his life wouldn’t have been as good nor meaningful. Michael had always been his rock, his parent, truly, and he owed that to Dean.  
  
“I’ll contact him if you would like,” Michael started, and then gave him a gentle smirk. “Hm, I suppose you could also contact him.”  
  
“I will. I just need to be alone for a while if it’s okay. I’m scared,” Castiel admitted with a huffed, nervous laugh.  
  
“Whatever this is, we will figure it out, Castiel,” Michael promised.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Once the nausea had subsided, Castiel opted for calling Dean instead of texting him. He picked up on the second ring.  
  
“Cas-”  
  
“What did you do to me?” Castiel demanded.  
  
Dean sighed and pleaded on the other end. “Nothing, sweetheart-”  
  
“Don’t! Don't pet name me right now. What's happening to me?” Castiel growled out, as tears hit his eyes. He moved to rub at his face, irritated when he stopped. He rushed off the bed and into his bathroom, flipped on the light, and looked at himself. He had no hair on his chin at all, yet he hadn’t shaved in days and he would normally have had a full beard by now...yet there wasn’t one hair. His stomach twisted, and he yanked off his clothes to look at his body.  
  
“Cas-”  
  
Castiel started to hyperventilate. The very few chest hairs he once had were gone. His stomach looked swollen, and his hips…  
  
  


  
  
  
“What the fuck is happening to me?” Castiel gasped as his eyes widened. His hips somehow looked wider…rounder? His stomach was round like he had swallowed a bowling ball, he had almost no body hair, and as the panic rose inside of him, he could have sworn he had caught a flash of gold in his eyes. He found himself growling, and as he bared his teeth…  
  
“Dean...?” His voice was small and filled with terror as he looked at his elongated canines.  
  
“Cas, listen to me. Did you read any of those books?” Dean sounded worried and rushed on the other end, as if he was moving around.  
  
“The Werewolf ones? That was you?! How?!” Castiel yelled into the phone.  
  
“Cas, remember what the books were telling you-” he pleaded.  
  
“Tell me how you made those books move, Dean! I deserve to know!”  
  
“Is that the most important thing right now, Cas?” Dean growled back in irritation.  
  
Castiel was holding on to the last shred of possible normalcy. He didn’t want to know what was going on with him, or what he was turning into. It was all too much, and he needed to lean into his researcher mode to feel some kind of control over what the fuck was happening to him.  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
He could hear Dean curse over the phone, and the rustling sound of the Werewolf moving around once more. “There’s a spell, a sigil, that is low powered so the wards on the bunker won't be alerted. It disintegrates within a very short time frame after it does what it’s supposed to.”  
  
“Which was?”  
  
“To get you to read about Sleeper Wolves.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you are one,” Dean stated gently.  
  
“W-” Castiel couldn’t form the words as his mind ran back to all he had read in the books. He felt dizzy, and grasped on to the logical side of his thoughts. “What was the sigil? Where did you put it? How-” Castiel’s breath was threatening to choke him as he quickly asked the questions.  
  
“Cas…”  
  
“Please...”  
  
Dean sighed over the phone. “On your neck. The last kiss I would put on your neck held the spell for the sigil on my lips.” Castiel's eyes fluttered as his hand automatically felt his neck. “I’m sorry. It was the only way I could think of to get you to look into Sleeper Wolves. You are one, you…Cas, you're my mate.”  
  
“What?!” Castiel started to laugh at the incredulous and ludicrous words.”Why didn’t you say something?”  
  
“Like what? Oh, hi! You’re MoL, and I’m a monster you have been taught to hate and kill your whole life, but hey! By the way, you have Were DNA. I can fucking smell it like a damn beacon to my nostrils because you are meant to be my mate. Yeah, Cas, that would have worked out real well.”  
  
“So you lied to me! And made…” Castiel swallowed at the words that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He had fallen in love with Dean…at least the part he knew of. “You are also a Wizard…how do I know you didn’t hex me, or put some kind of spell on me to fall into bed with you?” Fresh, hot tears were spilling down his cheeks. He was so angry and hurt, and yet everything in him was yearning for Dean to be there with him.  
  
“I’m sorry I lied to you. I didn’t know how else to do this. I didn’t mean for us to just fall into bed, like you said. I just...I don't have control of myself when I’m with you.” Castiel could hear the hurt and the surprising vulnerability in Dean’s voice, and something inside of him mewled for the man.  
  
“What’s happening to me?”  
  
“You need to get out of the bunker-”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Because you are changing. Your body is going through a metamorphosis, and as soon as it really starts, the wards of the bunker will go off and your own will be hunting you.” There was a grave urgency in Dean’s voice then, and Castiel felt a wave of fear at the possibilities of the MoL hunting him.  
  
“Michael wouldn’t let it happen.”  
  
“Maybe not, but there are many others that wouldn’t think twice. Just get out, and tell me where to meet you so I can help you… please.” Dean’s tone was etched with a begging plea.  
  
No. MoL was his family, they would help him. “I have to go-”  
  
“Cas, please-”  
  
“I’ll call you later,” was all he said, before he hung up and turned off his phone.  
  
The tears came with a vengeance as he cried. He felt so confused.. Sleeper Wolf DNA? How? He wanted to stop the change, or just make it stop hurting. Everything in him was physically yearning for Dean, and he didn’t understand this desperation…  
  
“Castiel?” A knock sounded at his door, with a voice that sent a chill through him.  
  
Castiel quickly attempted to compose himself. Just as he was about to reply to Dr. Hess, his door flew open. Two hunters came towards him and grabbed him by the arms. “What are you doing?!”  
  
“Seizing a monster hiding in our bunker.”  
  
Everything went dark.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“What’s the meaning of this?!” Michael raged, as Castiel started to regain consciousness.  
  
He could hear his brother yelling and arguing through his pounding headache. He tried to sit up, only to find that his wrists were tied down.  
  
“I understand he is your brother, or was. He is turning into a monster, and the wards don’t make a mistake. Just look at his mouth, his elongated fangs…his body has changed, and its disgusting,” Dr. Hess informed him.  
  
“Castiel.” Michael was beside him now, and he did his best to open his eyes, the brightness in the room painful to his eyes.  
  
“Please…help me,” he managed. His throat felt too dry and his body started to ache.  
  
“Until we can know for sure he isn’t a danger-”  
  
“You know he isn't!” Michael turned back to Dr. Hess.  
  
Castiel watched as she glared at his brother, and a coldness that had always unnerved him about her seeped through. “He should be dead. The only reason he is breathing is so I can study him and make sure no one else will be affected.”  
  
“He’s not a lab rat, Hess!”  
  
“You should make sure he’s comfortable. He won't be going anywhere for quite some time. You should be grateful that I’m letting you see him at all,” Dr. Hess informed them, and turned on her heels. Two hunters loyal to her stood guard at the door.  
  
Castiel could make out that he was in a medical bay, yet not one he had ever seen. Panic started to set in as his brain finally shrugged off the haze of the blow to his head that had knocked him out.  
  
“I can’t stay here…she’s going to kill me,” Castiel cried. His body was too hot, he was sweating and felt wet everywhere and the fear and panic wasn’t helping. Yet all he could think about was Dean…  
  
He watched as his brother looked over him, his eyes wide, and he could see the worry and alarm in his gaze. Michael wiped at his face.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and the security alarms sounded as the emergency lights came on, giving the room a red glow. The guards turned towards them, seeing if either of them had done anything.  
  
“What's happening?” Castiel asked over the blaring sirens. Michael stood by him as he tried to keep the guards from aiming their guns at Castiel.  
  
The sound of gunfire and screaming was heard throughout the bunker, and Michael moved to untie Castiel as the two guards turned away to see what the commotion was all about. The whole bunker was clothed in a red emergency lighting, giving the place an ominous feeling.  
  
“I don’t know, but it can’t be good. We have to go. Come on,” Michael growled out, as he managed to untie Castiel. The duo stumbled out into the now empty hallway as they saw the tail ends of the guards running towards the commotion.  
  
Michael silently motioned for Castiel to follow him in the opposite direction. Castiel felt nauseous, and sweat was pouring down his brow as he tried to focus on following his brother. His vision blurred, and he felt his balance waver every few minutes. His insides throbbed, and pain started to course through every part of him. He doubled over as he wailed in agony.  
  
“Castiel!” Michael turned and rushed to help him when a blast happened just to their left, causing debris and slabs of concrete to collapse around them as they ducked out of the way. Neither had a moment to adjust as they were blinded by dust and the monstrous sounds echoing around them.  
  
Castiel felt a crucial urge to growl,and he did. He couldn’t seem to control his body as his growl turned into a roar, and he bared his elongated teeth as two large shadowed forms came into view.  
  
“Castiel!” Michael was holding onto him as he coughed and gasped for breath in their chaotic surroundings.  
  
A thundering roar sounded as Castiel and Michael looked up in time to watch an enormous werewolf with amethyst glowing eyes charge at a creature neither of them had ever seen.  
  
“Dean….” Castiel found himself whispering, as Michael nodded besides him in confirmation.  
  
_GO!_  
  
  
The shout was loud and clear in Castiel’s mind, and it resounded through the whole of him as he sat in shock. Dean’s voice… he had heard it inside of his head, and he could feel its urgency and the underlying _rage_ that filled the massive Werewolf fighting the monster.  
  
An inhumane shriek came from the creature that suddenly displayed two large, leathery wings, and Castiel watched in horror as the monster's face seemed to expand a wide fringe of webbed, insect-like appendages as it screamed at Dean.  
  
Dean slammed it into the far wall as they fought.  
  
_Go, Cas! Now!_  
Dean’s voice roared at him in his head, and in the next moment Castiel was on his feet, Michael on his heels as they ran through the war zone of the hallway and hurried to the emergency ladder system several feet away. Michael climbed up first to open the latch and helped pull up Castiel as they heard a thundering crash that was followed by a cloud of dust and debris as they slammed the latch back down.  
  
“What the fuck is that thing?!” Castiel and Michael spun around to find several of their MoL members holed up together by the side of the forest’s tree line. Many had injuries, and most of them were terrified. Castiel’s eyes widened as he realized these were mainly the researchers and medical staff, while the warriors and hunters were inside the bunker fighting.  
  
“What’s happening?” Kevin whispered, as he looked over the hillside of the bunker’s roof they all stood on and Castiel gasped. Werewolves. Werewolves were running into the bunker’s doors and they could all hear the roars, gunshots and screams happening within the chaos.  
  
Michael moved forward to look at the happenings below, and his brows furrowed. Castiel looked at his brother and then back at the creatures. Everything came into focus in slow motion. The massive Werewolves were going in and retrieving the wounded… Werewolves _and_ humans. They were getting everyone out of the bunker, or attempting to.  
  
“I don’t understand…” Inias was now next to them, along with Kevin as they stood silently watching the events in a daze. “Why are the Werewolves helping us?”  
  
“Because of him.” They spun around to find Dr. Hess and Zachariah, who had a nasty gash on his arm, glaring at them from the tree lines. They were glaring at Michael.  
  
“I didn’t call Winchester!” Michael defended himself, as he tried to shield Castiel behind him.  
  
Castiel never heard Dr.Hess' reply as a blast of pain surged through him from his leg. He looked down and saw blood soaking his jeans. He found himself growling and wailing out in pain, and then something within him roared. Every inch of his body felt as if it was pulsing, and his hairs stood on end as he shook uncontrollably.  
  
“Castiel!” Michael turned in time to catch him as he watched in horror as Dr. Hess still pointed her gun.  
  
Castiel looked up at his brother, whose eyes widened in shock as he looked at him. “Your eyes…”  
  
Castiel frowned as the pain started to subside. “What?”  
  
“They’re gold,” Michael whispered, and then spun around as the yells of Dr. Hess echoed. Members of the MoL were trying to subdue her from shooting at anyone, while Zachariah stood by looking ill and uncertain.  
  
A light rain started as the Werewolves continued to subdue the situation just feet away from them all, retrieving anyone they could find from the bunker, yet there was still fighting going on. The whole establishment beneath the grassy mound vibrated at intervals, clearly showing Dean was still engaging the monster.  
  
Time slowed somehow as the screams from his fellow members and his brother sounded around him. The Werewolves’ snarls and growls mixed into the fray as the ground shook beneath him, and the grey sky drowned Castiel as the rain drops started to fall faster. He blinked rapidly with the need to keep his eyes open as the pain in his leg simmered down to a slight throbbing reminder as his stomach turned into knots and twisted. His hands ached, and his feet tingled as his body continued to tremble. Castiel closed his eyes as his head pounded in pain, and his jaw felt numb. A sliver of desperation filled him, and fear swirled about him as he felt lost, with no control over his limbs as he laid limp in his brother's arms.  
  
_Dean_ … Castiel found himself crying out for him. Confusion and annoyance mixed into his desperation to understand what was happening to him, as well as what the fuck was going on around him. He couldn’t move. The helpless feeling enraged him, and it sparked something inside of him.  
  
Castiel’s eyes opened wide, golden and bright as he unleashed a piercing roar. His canines elongated as his body contracted and shivered all at once as he felt indescribable sudden power coursed through him as he moved to roll away from Michael.  
  
“You see! He’s a monster! He must be killed!” Dr. Hess shouted, as she fought against Kevin and Inias for control of her gun.  
  
“No!” Michael screamed, as he tried to protect Castiel.  
  
“Move, Michael! Your brother has been infected with something! He’s a danger to us all!” Raphael yelled, as he aimed his gun towards Castiel.  
  
Castiel managed to get onto his hands and knees as he continued to tremble. He watched his hand contract and dig into the watery, grassy soil and claws started to form…  
  
_Sleeper Wolves...You are one, you… Cas, you're my mate..._  
  
Dean’s words rang in his head like a mantra, and he closed his eyes. He felt as if there was something…someone else inside of him…his wolf? Castiel tried to wrap his mind around what was happening, and the slivers of information he had skimmed through. His own wolf, his DNA, his other half, was waking up, and it all sounded completely fucking insane!  
  
Castiel found himself growling. No… his _wolf_ was growling at him…Castiel’s eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
Suddenly everything in him was alerted. His senses went wild and it made him dizzy as he felt as if everything was overloading. He could _smell_ everyone’s fears, nausea and distress, anguish, and panicked horror. He could _hear_ the hushed whispers, the screams and shrieks, the grunts and growls of the humans and werewolves that continued to help like ants on a mission. Resounding sounds sang in his head from his own wolf that he couldn’t quite make out, while his instincts begged him to move, move, _move._  
  
Castiel wretched in the grass from it all.  
  
  
**###**  
  
Dean roared and bared his teeth as he slashed at the monster. It had clearly never actually fought an opponent that could pose an actual threat to him, and Dean had that level over it. This thing, this ‘Bartholomew’ demon monster, was like nothing Dean had ever seen in all of his years on earth. It was the demonic version of a Wendigo with additional perks.  
  
Bartholomew glided backwards to get away from him. Its right arm was mangled up from Dean’s claws, and it laid limp at its side. One of the MoL members was too damn close, and Dean didn’t have time to get the hunter out of the way when the monster grabbed him. Within seconds Bartholomew had yanked the poor human’s arm clean off and was…Dean was going to be sick. He watched in grossed out horror as Bartholomew’s jowls opened impossibly wide and it ingested the arm.  
  
Dean’s eyes went wide as the arm became its new arm and it looked directly at Dean. It was an unnerving gaze, and in the next moment it was sniffing the air, searching. Bartholomew shrieked, a deafening sound, before it spread his leathery wings and it took off straight up and smashed its way out the bunker, and Dean would never admit doing so had been damn impressive with how ‘sound’ the structure was…or perhaps once was. The Alpha looked around at the utterly destroyed place.  
  
As he watched his pack members take the wounded out, including humans - at least the ones that weren’t attempting to shoot them - he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell had lured Jeepers Creepers to this bunker. It had caught someone’s scent it clearly wanted. Dean was pretty sure it wouldn’t stop hunting for what it wanted until it got it.  
  
An alarming panic suddenly hit him. It was coming from his still newly forming bond with Castiel. Without a second thought, Dean bulldozed his way out of the bunker and zeroed in as quickly as he could to find Cas. He was close, and he could feel his confusion and his struggle accepting his inner wolf. Dean could also feel pain that had nothing to do with Castiel’s physical changes. His mate was wounded.  
  
A light rain hit him, and the strong scent of petrichor hit his nose as he moved towards the ongoing commotion several yards away towards the forest and the exit Castiel and Michael had taken. Dean jumped over the bunker’s front, and landed just feet from where Castiel was heaving into the grass as Michael tried to shield him from other MoL members.  
  
Dean rushed towards Castiel, gaining everyone’s attention.  
  
“Cas, let me help you,” Dean growled out, his voice deep and rough in his Werewolf form.  
  
Castiel looked up at him. His eyes kept switching from cerulean blue to gold and back again as Dean reached for him.  
  
“I hate you,” Castiel grumbled, as his lips trembled while he let Dean pick him up.  
  
“I know… I’m sorry.” Dean had no idea what else to do. The words cut him to his core, and yet everything in him was screaming at him to get Castiel to safety and worry about his hurting heart later.  
  
Suddenly gunshots sounded, and Dean barely had a second to move. He stood with Castiel cradled against him to face multiple MoL hunters, including Raphael and Ketch, with their guns aimed towards them. Others stood behind them and watched on with shocked eyes, looking at Castiel warily.  
  
Dean felt his brother before he saw him. Sam was next to him in the blink of an eye. “Grab Michael,” Dean growled out, and then he was running at top speed with Castiel in his arms. He didn’t have to look back to know that Sam had Michael, and was just behind him as they bolted. Dean roared into the forest, sending out a clear message to his pack to fall back and get to pack territories _now._  
  
“Dean!”  
  
The Alpha heard his brother’s warning just as he caught a glimpse of the flying creature above the heavily treed forest.  
  
Bartholomew was following them.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel had lost consciousness by the time Dean laid him down in his bed. The Alpha Werewolf paced the length of his bedroom. It had been a few hours since their escape, and he and Sam had managed to somehow lose the Creeper among the thick trees of their territories. Dean and his pack lived in cabins that had underground housing that could connect them to the whole community if they ever needed to hide. They had lived for hundreds of years, and while this was a great way to go unnoticed, their village in the middle of the forest was also protected by powerful magic. It hid them completely from the world. The pack lived simply yet functionally. Deeply hidden in the depths of the forests, surrounded by steep hills, waterfalls and trees thicker and taller than any others, the world the Werewolves had made for themselves gave them a freedom the generations before them hadn’t known. Dean, along with his brother had started the underground levels over two centuries ago after a harsh war with humans and hunters had threatened their way of life. They were peaceful unless provoked, and Dean took pride in his pack. While the pack was completely self-sufficient, there were some things that pulled them to the human world, such as finding their mate when it was obvious they were not part of the pack.  
  


  
  
  
Dean sighed and sat at the chair by his window, and let the soothing soft sounds of the nearby waterfalls comfort him. This was a safe haven, and he could only hope Castiel would grow to love it as much as he did.  
  
Sam had suggested for them to go underground, yet Dean had a feeling Castiel wouldn’t appreciate the surroundings. While the homes were well loved and grand, there were no windows, and it took some getting used to.  
  
At the sound of a whimpering groan, Dean turned to find Castiel stirring.  
  
“You should go speak with your other guest, dearie. I can stay with him. I’ll help him to ease the transformation.” Dean turned to find the source and reason for his magical powers, his mother Rowena. She was a petite woman, yet wielded more power than any witch alive. She was fierce and loving, and Dean thanked his lucky stars she was still with them. “Your father and Samuel are trying to entertain him,” she teased with a smirk.  
  
Dean hesitated and looked over to his lover. Castiel looked much too pale for his liking.  
  
“Dean, he will be just fine, I promise. Now, off with you. I’ll call you as soon as he wakes.” Dean watched as she made her way to sit by Castiel on the bed. Her flame red hair was in loose soft curls, and the color always sent a feeling of safety through him. Without a word, he left the room and started towards the living room of the main cabin.  
  
  


  
  
  
“I don’t understand why you brought a human here! And not just any human - a member of the Men of Letters!” Dean could hear his father arguing with Sam, and he sighed. As he walked down the last steps of the curling staircase, he first spotted Michael sitting on the large walnut brown sofa. The man looked exhausted and worried with a deep frown on his brow.  
  
Sam sat on the arm chair to the left of the sofa, while their father John stood and paced.  
  
“He’s family. He is my mate’s brother,” Dean replied matter-of-fact as he made his appearance. John swirled around to look at him in disbelief, and when Dean only raised his brows in confirmation, John erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
“How?” John asked, once he had calmed himself enough to take his own seat opposite Michael.  
  
“Sleeper wolf,” Dean stated, as he came to sit on the other chair.  
  
John sighed and wiped his face. “How is he?”  
  
“I don’t know. Mom says she will help him,” Dean replied.  
  
“Dean, please tell me what the hell is going on,” Michael growled out in frustration. He smelled of nothing but irritation and fear. “What's going on with Castiel? Why did Jeepers Creepers come to the bunker-”  
Dean raised his hand in a gesture to stop him. “Sam, would you mind getting us all a drink?”  
  
“Sure.” Sam nodded and stood to get them all a much needed drink.  
  
John sighed and sat back on the loved and worn sofa, making himself comfortable. Dean collected his thoughts as Sam returned with bourbon.  
  
Michael took his drink and downed it in one go as it settled his nerves. Dean sipped his and turned to face his friend.  
  
“What is going on with Castiel?” Michael demanded, as he tried to keep his tone calm. “What have you done to him?”  
  
Dean clenched his jaw before he took another sip of his drink. “You know that all bloodlines are ‘tainted’ in one way or another. There is no such thing as a pure anything. Genes, biology, it's a fickle and yet damn interesting subject. It dances and twists DNA to its liking to create new versions of what it once was, and when you have two very different species coming together, who knows what you’ll get,” Dean started, as Michael gave him his full attention. “A perfect example is Sam and I. We have Dad, an Alpha Werewolf from a long and historical lineage, and we have our mother Rowena, one of the oldest and most powerful witches to ever live. Sam here is full Alpha Werewolf like Dad, powerful and strong, but not an inkling of magic, while I have all the attributes of Alpha Werewolf powers, intel, and have Mom’s magic,” Dean stated, as his eyes suddenly swirled in their eerie amethyst color to make his point before his eyes turned back to their intense fern green. “You and your brother are kinda similar in the sense that he has something you do not-”  
  
“You keep saying Sleeper Wolf,” Michael interjected.  
  
“Basically, in your family tree, someone along the way had sex with a Werewolf, and it resulted in a child. I’m guessing said child showed no Werewolf tendencies, so it was considered completely human, only it ended up passing the Wolf gene throughout the family with every new generation,” Dean explained, and watched as Michael’s eyes went wide.  
  
“But- how could, I mean, you-” Michael couldn’t articulate his question, and Dean guessed he was trying to digest the information.  
  
“It's more common than you think, son. And as far back as its been known, the gene only reacts or ‘wakes up’ when the person carrying it comes into intimate contact with an Alpha Werewolf or Omega Werewolf the DNA is compatible with. Hence ‘Sleeper Wolf’,” John added in.  
  
Michael’s eyes fluttered, and then a confused frown took over his features as he looked back at Dean.  
  
“So, Castiel is turning into a Werewolf?” Michael whispered in shock, as he tried to process the heap of information thrown at him.  
  
“He is one, has been one, just not…aware of it,” Dean tried to clarify.  
  
“I’m aware of it now.”  
  
All four seated men turned to find Castiel standing at the landing of the curled staircase, while Rowena walked towards them with a gentle smirk on her lips as she sashayed towards John.  
  
Dean stood as he looked at his lover. He was in a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, no doubt his mother’s doing. He looked good, and happiness swirled in Dean’s chest as the sight of him. Castiel looked well rested. Color had returned to his face, his sky blue eyes were clear and bright, his dark hair as wild as ever, and he had never looked so beautiful to Dean than in this moment. The Alpha stopped himself from reaching out to him, unsure if Castiel would welcome it as his lover’s previous words rang in his head once more.  
  
 _I hate you._  
  
“Cas…” Dean whispered, as the man’s blue eyes drove into his own.  
  
“Castiel, are you all right?” Michael asked, as he started towards his little brother. Castiel’s eyes turned to Michael, and he nodded to his brother, who came to stand just a few feet from him. Castiel took his hand.  
  
“I’m okay. Rowena helped me,” Castiel assured him, as his blue gaze turned to find the witch’s.  
  
“Aye, I did. You’ll be just fine, but we shouldn’t keep any more secrets among us. Especially with dear old Bartholomew awake, and it appears the ancient demon has caught the scent of something he likes, from one of you two,” Rowena added.  
  
Michael was still standing before Castiel, eyeing him with worry and unease. “You are a Werewolf…”  
  
Castiel’s eyes focused back on his brother. “I am.” He gave him a small smile, and Michael hugged him tightly.  
  
“I’m John, Dean’s father. Would you like a drink, son?” John offered Castiel, just as his wife placed a gentle hand on his arm as she kept her gaze on Castiel.  
  
Castiel stepped away from his brother, and the two came towards the others.  
  
“I don’t think a drink at the moment is a good idea,” the researcher stated, with a tight smile.  
  
“I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
  
“Cas, I-” A loud resounding slap sounded throughout the room. Dean’s cheek stung from the slap as Castiel stood before him with tears in his eyes. Dean swallowed and nodded his understanding that he deserved the slap, and kept his mouth shut.  
  
“How long did you know?” Castiel questioned, as Dean’s eyes looked into his with slight confusion. “How long did you know about me?” the researcher clarified, and watched as Dean’s green eyes looked over towards Michael.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “That first night I met Michael. I could smell you on him. I knew he would eventually lead me to you, but I had to be careful.”  
  
“Because we are Men of Letters,” Castiel added as Dean nodded in agreement.  
  
“That night our parents died and you saved me…it was because of Castiel?” Michael asked, astonished.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Why were you even there?” Michael demanded, as he racked his mind to understand.  
  
Dean’s intense green eyes bored into Castiel’s ocean blue ones as he replied to Michael.  
  
“We were there for the Vampires. They had been hunting closer to our borders, and we wanted to make sure they weren’t going to be a problem and gain us unnecessary attention. But when we got there, Men of Letters hunters were already engaged with the bloodsuckers. The back of the barn was already on fire, and I gave the order to get the vamps, leave the humans. We weren’t there for a war with MoL. We went in, killed the remaining Vamps, and then I smelled it. I smelled…I smelled you, but it was so faint. My wolf went wild, and I couldn’t shake it off. I wasn’t completely sure at first what it all meant, but then I saw Michael. He was just a kid, frozen on the spot, and I just reacted. I grabbed him, and brought him into the grass away from the burning building,” Dean confessed as he wiped his right hand over his face as the memories played in his head. “Then he would just be where I was, and every time I had to keep him safe because eventually, at least I had hoped, that he would lead me to you, and he did, unknowingly.”  
  
“The night at the bar, when we met…” Castiel whispered, as Dean nodded. “Michael had dropped me off.”  
  
“Yeah. I was actually there for the same thing, a badly needed drink after a fight with another pack, and then there was Michael pulling up. Then you got out of the car, and your scent…I can’t even explain it.” Dean huffed a laugh. His reaction back then had been surreal. He had felt ridiculously high. “You walked in and you were sitting at the bar, and this song-”  
  
“Tennessee Whiskey, by Chris Stapleton,” Castiel interrupted, as his eyes turned gold.  
  
Dean smiled gently at him in an awestruck gaze, and he couldn’t care less that their brothers and his parents were in the room. Castiel was the most beautiful Omega in all of creation to him, and having him remember the damn song too filled the big Alpha with such prideful joy he couldn’t keep the goofy smile off his face. “Yeah, ‘Tennessee Whiskey’ was playing, and I went right up to you and that was it for me...” he admitted, as Castiel watched him intently.  
  
Castiel nodded, and the fact that Dean remembered the song…Castiel’s heart fluttered as his Wolf keened inside of him, and he couldn’t stop the happy and placated feeling that took over him. He moved forward and plastered himself into Dean’s chest as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his hair. “I'm sorry I lied…I didn’t know how to tell you…” Dean whispered in his ear. His Wolf whined at the deeply felt apology as Dean held him tightly. The Omega took in the scent of his mate. The words were still foreign in his mind, yet rang true. His lover smelled of spicy tones of bergamot and the earthy scent of petrichor. It intensified as the Alpha held him, and Castiel felt safe and content, the scent embedding itself in his nose. He sighed against Dean’s chest and for just a moment, wanted to stay where he was and not worry about anything else...just for a little while.  
  
The elated scent of jasmine and cedarwood surrounded Dean and he inhaled deeply, loving the soothing scent his mate radiated. He never wanted to be without it, especially when it was happy.  
  
“Well, I’m glad you two are figuring it out, but we still have Jeepers Creepers to worry about,” Michael interrupted. His mind was still reeling with the moment.  
  
“Yes, demon Bartholomew. He won’t cease his pursuit until he catches what he desires,” Rowena added. “Dean, dearie, what did you and your loyals find in the lair?”  
  
“Wait, you went to its lair?” Castiel pulled back to look up at Dean with wide surprised eyes.  
  
“Yeah, it's how we ended up at the bunker. We followed it there.” Dean motioned for him and Michael to sit down. Castiel looked down at their joined hands. Dean refused to let go and kept their hands on his thigh. It sent a warmth throughout Castiel’s body. “It was unnerving, to say the least.”  
  
“What did you find?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Nothing besides witnessing its sick sense of decorations,” Dean grumbled out, which only received an arched brow from Castiel.  
  
“The cave we found, what we believe is its lair or base was, well, Bartholomew seems to have some kind of power or skill, with which he somehow flattened the human bodies of its victims. They were all sewed up together, like a quilt,” Sam supplied with a disgruntled look.  
  
“They were covered in some kind of waxy residue to keep the human skin ‘fresh’. Was damn creepy. The whole cave from the center of the domed ceiling to the floor was human bodies, some missing eyes, arms, a leg, a belly button… just fucking creepy,” Dean added.  
  
“We didn’t find any bones, but we did find its working station with sewing materials and threads, along with some jars with that waxy residue,” Sam added with a nod. “So with it clearly not being there, we caught its scent and followed it.”  
  
“I realized it was heading towards the bunker, outside of its normal hunting grounds, so we hurried because it could only mean it was after someone in it,.” Dean supplied. “When I came to the meeting, we confirmed it was your hunters we had come across when he had gone scouting-”  
  
“Yes, Raphael and Ketch,” Michael confirmed.  
  
Dean paused. If it had been after one of those two, it wouldn’t have followed him and Sam into the woods. It wasn’t after him. Even after fighting it, the whole ordeal had been pretty clear it wanted to be elsewhere. Jeepers Creepers had grabbed that random hunter to replace its arm, but it hadn’t been a target; not really, even though it had scented the air around him before it attacked the human to replace its arm. A slight fear presented itself in his mind at the thought of possibly Castiel being the intended target…but how would it have caught Castiel’s scent?  
  
Dean frowned. “Did anyone else go on Route 35?”  
  
Michael opened his mouth and then closed it once more in disbelief. “I-I did. I went with Ketch and Raphael during the run-through to see if we could see or find anything on the road itself. We had no idea what we were looking for at the time, only that something was targeting, kidnapping, killing and leaving witnesses.”  
  
Castiel stood as he looked at his older brother with shocked and fearful eyes. “It’s after _you_.”  
  
Michael’s eyes fluttered as he sank back into the seat, and accepted the filled glass of bourbon John handed him. He downed it in one go.  
  
“How do we kill it?” Sam asked aloud.  
  
“Mom?” Dean watched his mother’s frown, and her expression told him she was going over ideas in her mind.  
  
“I think with its healing and adaptation powers, we will have to attack it at full force. There would have to be many of you,” Rowena started.  
  
“You mean we dismember him and keep his limbs from reconnecting?” John added.  
  
“Aye. However, it wouldn’t be enough. We would have to burn it with a spell, a powerful one, or it would just return once more in eighty years,” she stated as she looked at Dean. “You will have to do it with me. Dean, you and I together, our magic, could stop it.”  
  
“Well, until we figure out this plan of action, I think Michael here should stay in the underground sector. We don’t need any surprises even with our borders warded,” John suggested as he stood.  
  
“Agreed. It will be the safest place for you to be, Mike” Dean added as he stood. “You can stay in my quarters. No one will bother you.”  
  
“Underground?” Castiel questioned.  
  
Just then a ruckus of giggles with the sound of rolling wood came from the left. Castiel noticed the dumbwaiter for the first time and then the pull up door moved to reveal two little boys, no more than five years old, wiggle their way out and down the platform and run towards Dean in fits of giggles yelling ‘Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!’ and barreled themselves into the Alpha’s legs.  
  
“Monsters!” Dean greeted as he bent down and started to tickle the two boys. The room filled with fits of giggles and laughter from the two children, and Castiel found himself smiling at the much needed change of air.  
  
“Henri! Jacob!” A woman with long blonde curls appeared from a closed door a moment later, as Dean had the two kids on the floor rolling around to get away from his tickling.  
  
“All right, guys, past your bedtime.” Sam spoke this time, and Castiel could feel and smell his happiness, his pride and sheer love for the two kids.  
  
“‘Awe, but Daddy...“ one of the boys whined, and as they both sat up, Castiel saw they were identical twins…all the way down to their hazel colored eyes.  
  
“Come on, Daddy will come say good night soon.” The blonde woman came towards the boys. “I’m sorry for the interruption, you know how they are.”  
  
“It's no trouble, Jess. This is Castiel. Cas, this is Jessica. The most amazing sister-in law,” Dean introduced, as he stood up with one of the boys in his arms while Sam picked up the other. Both kids were now yawning after their giggling fits.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“You as well! Sorry about the pups, they go wild when their uncle is home.” Jessica smiled as Sam kissed her neck. Castiel’s eyes went wide as he saw the bite mark on her neck. He then looked at the boys and the one in Dean’s arms had a tail…and the other in Sam’s arms had furry wolf ears protruding from his light hair.  
  
The researcher then remembered Jessica had called them pups…  
  
Dean handed over Henri to Jessica after a goodbye from both boys and then moved towards Castiel, who was still watching them in awe. “It’s not polite to stare,” Dean murmured, and it snapped Castiel out of his daze.  
  
“I’m sorry! I just…they...” Castiel blushed at being caught and being so bold and rude, and then he looked up to find Dean was giving him a grin.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s a lot to take in. Werewolf kids can’t fully control their shifting for the first few years,” Dean clarified, as Castiel nodded and processed the information.  
  
“Well, we’ll show Michael downstairs and give you two some room to chat,” Sam stated, as he started towards the same door Jessica had just left with the pups.  
  
“Oh, but-” Castiel started, only for Michael to shake his head.  
  
“I’ll be fine, Castiel. You and Dean have much to discuss. I’ll see you in the morning.” Michael gave him a gentle smile as he moved to follow Sam and John, while Rowena stayed where she was a moment longer.  
“Secrets won’t help either of you. Don’t hide things from each other. Goodnight, dearies,” Rowena voiced as she looked from Castiel to Dean, and once more over. Within a few seconds, they were alone.  
  
Castiel sighed as he sank down into the sofa. When he had woken up in a strange room with a woman he didn’t know, overlooking him with eerie amethyst glowing eyes, he had been startled. He had been first overwhelmed by the strong scent of spicy bergamot and petrichor, but his body had calmed down almost instantly of its own accord while his mind reeled as to why he was there, and where the hell was ‘here’.  
  
Rowena had quickly introduced herself as Dean’s mother, and had informed him he was in fact in Dean’s house and bed. She had gone on to explain to him that he was going through a massive physical change and she would help him to painlessly finish the process. She had used her magic and Castiel had felt no pain, only a tingling and numbing hum that had settled through the whole of him, and the sudden awareness inside of him of his wolf…his Omega wolf that was happy and placated by being surrounded by his Alpha’s scent and things. Then Rowena had revealed something that he was still trying to process.  
  
With Bartholomew on the hunt for his brother and the fear that that demon was considered immortal in the sense of killing it was apparently a difficult task, his added news from Rowena only made it all sound completely insane. _He_ felt insane. Sleeper DNA. Sleeper Wolf. The subgenres of the Werewolves, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. The roles they all played regardless of sexual genders…the mysteries of nature in their mutated forms that fit the purpose of the species being able to evolve and repopulate…he was dizzy with the tidbits of information he had cataloged away when he had looked over the Werewolves books, and nothing in the world would have ever made him believe the whole truth those pages held for someone like _him_.  
  
Castiel was still trying to wrap his brain around what was now his own truth, and how the hell he would process it all. He had to accept it. There was no option otherwise, and yet he felt scared and oddly at ease at the same time. His own connection with his own wolf was still new and building and yet it was completely happy in this moment, if not utterly joyous.  
  
“Cas?” Dean had watched him sitting with his face in his hands as he took in deep breaths, and Dean caressed his back. The Alpha could smell the confusion and fear in his mate as well as the underlying tone of joy, and he was a bit confused by it all himself. He couldn’t imagine what Castiel was going through, but he could only hope the Omega would let him in.  
  
“I don’t want to have this conversation here. Can we please go back to your bedroom?” Castiel asked quietly, as he looked up at his lover with tired and confused ocean blue eyes.  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Dean helped him up, and the two made their way back to Dean’s bedroom. Silence swirled about them, yet it felt comforting.  
  
Once inside the room, Castiel was immediately at ease, and a sudden urge took over him as he took off his clothes.  
  
“Cas?” Dean wasn’t complaining as his lover stripped before him, and it took everything in him to stay where the hell he was as he tried to understand what Castiel was doing and wanted. Dean bit down on the appreciative growl that wanted to escape his throat at the sight of his now fully nude lover.  
  
Rowena’s words echoed in his mind. _‘Complete the mating bond. You love him and he you. This will make this part much easier,’_ she had voiced, as she had laid a gentle hand on his stomach.  
  
“Look at me,” Castiel demanded, as he stood nude before Dean. “Tell me what you see. The difference in my body since we were last together.” Castiel watched on, in a bit of awe at Dean’s obvious reaction, which caused the Omega to flush.  
  
Dean palmed himself as his cock twitched at the sight before him, and the scent that danced to his nose was a bit too much for the Alpha to stay completely sound of mind. He groaned as the undeniable smell of slick hit his nose while Castiel’s natural scent of jasmine and cedarwood wrapped around him.  
  
Castiel gasped as he felt wetness between his legs, his body reacting to Dean’s. His eyes went wide as Dean took a step towards him, nose sniffing the air while the man’s eyes flashed red. The strong scent of Alpha musk and arousal hit Castiel, and he couldn’t stop the small mewl that left his lips.  
  
“I see you. I see this gorgeous guy, gorgeous _Omega_ that I want…” Dean could barely articulate words as his mind tried desperately to answer and do as Castiel asked, while his wolf wanted to take over...take Castiel and bed him, mount him, knot him... Dean closed his eyes tightly as he tried to calm himself, but found it all the more difficult with Castiel’s delectable scent all around him.  
  
“Dean! Look at me, look at my hips! Look at this…” Castiel growled out. Despite his arousal, he needed Dean to understand, and he was struggling against his own wolf at wanting to bend over for the Alpha.  
  
Dean opened his eyes at the urgency in Castiel’s voice, and watched as the Omega caressed his stomach…and then turned to his side and clearly showed a small yet obvious swell of his stomach, like a tiny bowling ball. His mouth dropped at the sight, and his eyes moved back up to Castiel’s own.  
  
“You’re…I-” Dean couldn’t voice it. His throat closed up as he gaped at his lover’s swollen form that could only mean one thing.  
  
“Yes…I’m pregnant. Your mother says your mating me will make things easier for me. I’m scared. I still don’t understand it all, and how, but…”  
  
In truth, Castiel felt completely crazy, like it was all some deranged dream. His feelings for Dean had grown with every moment they’d spent together. His fear and curiosity for this metamorphosis that somehow allowed him, a male, to not only physically be able to carry a child, but to have this as some kind of new normalcy because of subgenres he wasn’t even aware of, was very real and happening. Not to mention this ancient demon killing, kidnapping and taking body parts of its victims was now chasing them, chasing his brother and wanting something from him…and it was all too fucking much in this moment.  
  
A choked sob escaped Castiel’s throat as tears spilled down his cheeks. “Cas.” Dean was holding him by the time he managed to inhale a shaky breath and tried to shove away his lover.  
  
“I’m not some delicate damsel in distress!” the Omega growled out, mentally exhausted as he still struggled to understand how the fuck he could be pregnant…  
  
“I know you’re not. I could never think that.” Dean tried to soothe him, and Castiel allowed the Alpha to gently guide him to the bed. The evening sky was coming through the massive window as the sun started to set. “Let’s just get some sleep, okay? We will figure this out together.”  
  
Castiel settled himself in the grand bed, his whole body humming in contented glee at being surrounded by Dean’s scent and his things. The Alpha shrugged out of his clothes and left himself in his boxers before he slid into bed beside him, and Castiel cuddled into his arms, feeling a sudden desperation to be there.  
  
  


  
  
  
The Omega closed his eyes as he concentrated on Dean’s breathing, his warmth, and his bare skin against his. There were still remnants of arousal around them, yet both seemed content to simply cuddle. “I’m scared…about this change, this…our ‘pup’ I’m carrying. This monster after Michael. Everything I’ve ever known isn’t the same anymore,” Castiel whispered between them. He sat up a bit and looked at Dean. “You’re everything I was ever taught to hate and fear. To work towards finding a way to destroy you, and then, here you are, just… you’re thoughtful, funny and wild in ways that attract me to you. You’re kind and handsome. You make me feel things I never have, and that's before all of these physical changes. I was under your spell from the beginning, and it's terrifying,” he whispered as Dean caressed his face while he spoke and watched him intently.  
  
“Why terrifying?” Dean asked quietly, as he kept his fern green eyes on his lover’s beautiful face.  
  
“I never thought whatever this is between us would ever go beyond casual meet ups because of my lifestyle. The Men of Letters don’t exactly encourage outside members’ relationships. ‘Be careful of creatures walking as humans’ is the first thing we are all taught…and with you, it was like my guard had fully malfunctioned and I threw caution to the winds and fell hard and fast,” Castiel confessed, and Dean kissed him.  
  
Dean inhaled the taste of him as Castiel opened up to him and mapped out his mouth as he deepened the kiss, needing to consume in the simplest of ways. They kissed slowly, leisurely as they nipped and tongued in a sensual dance as their lips barely left the other’s. Castiel’s hand caressed the Alpha’s neck and hair as Dean turned them so he could lean over him.  
  
“I fell for you before I ever saw you. I knew your scent, but when I saw you in person that first night, there was no going back for me. You have no idea how long I've been searching for you, Cas. Then you smiled at me, and I was caught, hook, line, and sinker,” Dean whispered between soft kisses and gentle presses of their lips. Castiel caressed his face as he spoke. “I know this is all scary, and I can’t imagine how it feels to find out you are something else, something you were taught to hate and fear…but I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not happy it’s you, and that somehow before your full change you are already carrying my pup.” As he spoke, Dean’s Alpha red eyes glowed and then turned amethyst before they returned to their fern green. The whole ordeal only served to oddly put Castiel at ease. He could feel as well as smell the pride and possessiveness in the Alpha’s words, and it made him shiver in glee.  
  
“I think…I think we should mate,” Castiel whispered, as he pulled Dean in for a deep kiss and nuzzled him as his senses started to heighten. Desire coursed through him, and he spread his legs to let Dean in between them comfortably. Dean hummed into the kiss, and nipped at his chin and jaw line to travel down to his lover’s sensitive neck. Castiel turned his head, exposing his elegant neck as Dean left hungry open mouthed kisses across its plane.  
  
The Omega ran his hands up and down the Alpha’s broad muscled back as Dean moved to rid himself of his boxers and easily found the wetness between his lover’s legs. Slowly he teased in two fingers into the thick slick, and pushed in slowly as Castiel gasped. The Omega vaguely remembered reading about the Omega’s body having natural slick, but all coherent thoughts left him as Dean’s skilled fingers found his prostate, and he cried out. Dean growled against him, and captured his lips in a searing kiss as he removed his fingers and carefully slid his cock into the Omega in one smooth thrust.  
  
Castiel cried out and in the same moment, Dean bit him on his mating gland, and the two were lost in the mating frenzy. Their bodies rocked into a desperate dance as ancient as time as they made love hungrily, both consumed in unbridled possessiveness of their union until only darkness was left.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
“How exactly are we going to lure it?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean, Sam, John and Michael sat around the kitchen table, while Castiel paced the length of the room and Rowena sat poised as ever, sipping her tea on the grand purple chair.  
  
“Well, it's after me, so I will be the bait. Dean, you said you had a plan for what you wanted to do?” Michael replied, before he looked over to his friend.  
  
Before Dean could say a word, a rushed knock sounded at the door. Dean grumbled out an ‘in’. Two of his pack members hurried towards him, mumbling their apologies for interrupting, and made their way to Dean and spoke in low hushed tones. The duo left as quickly as they came.  
  
Castiel had to remind himself that his lover was very much the acting Head Alpha of the pack...a pack Castiel was now part of, and would eventually get to meet. A part of him felt excited, while a small part of him was still very much scared of what his new future held for him. He caressed his swollen stomach and looked up to find Rowena looking at him with a knowing smile and a wink.  
  
“Well, looks like we aren’t the only ones trying to take out Jeepers,” Dean stated. His brow was furrowed, and he looked a bit worried. “The MoL tried to destroy it last night, and according to my scouts, most are gone. The few remaining are injured or ran, but we can’t be sure until we investigate further.”  
  
Castiel sat down numbly on one of the sofas as Michael straightened and tensed.  
  
“Look, we have two things to deal with, MoL and Jeepers himself-” Dean started.  
  
“What do you mean? What’s going on with MoL?” Michael demanded.  
  
Dean rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “There was some kind of coup. The scouts reported more deaths since we left, meaning-”  
  
“Meaning Dr. Hess most likely tried to take over,and something went wrong,” Michael supplied as Castiel came to stand next to him.  
  
“You are the true MoL leader and everyone knows it,” Castiel insisted firmly. Michael smirked at him, touched by his vindication and belief in him.  
  
“Look, I say we take care of Jeepers, and then you can do what you need to save whatever's left of your ‘secret society’,” Dean interjected, gaining both of the brother’s uncertain looks. “I’m not saying it’s something trivial, but with Jeepers after you specifically, how do you plan on taking over with the hell of an ordeal you are going to have to deal with to get the ship running again when he’s hunting you? And it’s not like he will just give up. You have something he wants.”  
  
“You’re right. We should deal with Jeepers first,” Michael agreed reluctantly.  
  
“Smart young man. Now, dearies, we should hurry before he tries to come through our barriers here,” Rowena stated, as she came to stand next to Dean.  
  
“We go to Route 35, keep it in that secluded area, away from innocents on both sides of the aisles, and once it shows up - and it will show up - we won't have much time. I’ll try to protect you as much as I-”  
  
“We will protect you,” Sam added, as he stood up, and while Dean wanted to argue, he clenched his jaw and nodded his agreement before he proceeded  
.  
“-we, will protect you. Mom has designed a sigil that should trap it. Once it’s in the trap, I’ll need you to distract it and keep it focused on you - which shouldn’t be too hard - so that I can hit him with claidheamh anaman,” Dean stated. Castiel quickly noticed the unease that came from Sam and John, while Rowena looked proud. It only served to confuse the researcher.  
  
“With what?” Michael asked, as he watched Dean move towards a panel in the wall. Dean pressed his hand against the bare wall, and seconds later an amethyst glow came from his palm and transferred to the wall that suddenly disappeared. The Alpha reached into the empty recesses of the wall and retrieved a large and imposing sword.  
  
Castiel sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was still trying to take everything in about Dean and himself. This was completely insane, was what it was. He was trying his damnedest to accept…well, accept everything. The man he loved, the man that held his heart, was not only a creature, a werewolf, and an Alpha at that, but was part witch, and it was still hard to swallow just the extreme extent of powers and abilities Dean possessed. His mind was still trying to analyze it all, while a small piece of him was utterly terrified because Dean was the poster boy for what he was supposed to fear and aim to rid the world of. And yet, as clear as day, things weren’t black and white. Grey was what covered the world, and he had to get with the program, especially when it wasn’t just his heart that was latched on to the supernatural but he himself as a sleeper wolf that was now awake. Castiel was desperately trying to make sense of everything, and sadly, not everything held a clear answer. Sometimes things were just the way they were, and he had to accept that he was now a werewolf and an Omega, and pregnant at that while he was _male._  
Castiel watched as Dean brought the downright terrifying sword to the table and physically took a step back. Something about the sword felt _wrong._ Even his inner wolf was growling, and he felt himself baring his teeth.  
  
“That’s the healthy reaction to the claidheamh anaman,” Sam stated, as he watched Castiel took a few steps back. Dean looked at his lover and smiled sadly at him while he held the glowing sword.  
  
“This sword, the claidheamh anaman, sword of souls, is made of ancient and old magic. My ancestors and every witch that's held it has 'fed' its power. Over time, the sword became alive, we could say. It would attach itself to a powerful witch, and slowly drained them every time they used it, feeding itself while killing its wielder,” Rowena voiced, as she kept her jade green eyes on the sword in her son’s hands.  
  
“But-” Castiel panicked. Would this thing, this sword, hurt Dean? Rowena raised her hand to silence him as she smiled smugly at him. “Don’t worry, dearie, Dean is very special. Not only is he my son, but because of his father, as an Alpha werewolf, Dean is the one taking, not the sword.”  
  
“I-I don’t understand.” Castiel looked from Rowena to John and to Dean.  
  
“Dean is its wielder now. Because he is also a werewolf, the sword is crazy strong, but only when Dean is the one using it, because instead of the sword taking from Dean, Dean takes from it. Because of his werewolf abilities, the sword can't drain him like it has all of it past wielders,” Sam clarified as he warily looked at the pulsing sword in his brother’s hand.  
  
  


  
  
  
Castiel eyed the weapon. It looked… demonic, truly, as if it was some sort of eerie creature that had shaped itself into a sword. A part of the researcher wondered if it could just uncurl itself and attack…  
  
“This sword will allow me to dismember Jeepers, and it will stop him from being able to take a replacement. The wounds won’t ‘heal’ or sustain him enough for him to find another limb. Once I've sliced him into pieces, Mom found a spell that will bind the pieces of him from ever fusing back together. At least that’s the hope, since we know close to nothing about Jeepers, but we hope it will work. We’ll bury the pieces in hallowed grounds to be sure,” Dean stated as he looked at the sword in his grasp closely. His eyes glowed Alpha red instead this time, and Castiel watched on, completely enthralled as his lover seemed to be communicating with the eerie sword.  
  
“When do we do this?” Michael asked.  
  
“Now.”  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Dean, along with Sam and three of his loyal werewolves, stood in a wide circle while Rowena quickly set to work on creating the needed trap. Castiel watched on from the safety of the truck they had all piled into as the ground glowed amethyst beneath Rowena’s feet as the witch chanted. A chilled wind swilled about the redhead as she shouted out the last of the words, and the glowing sigil in the ground disappeared beneath the dirt.  
  
Castiel’s heart raced as he watched Michael step into the circle to join Rowena, just as a monstrous shriek sounded as Jeepers Creepers flew right for them. Castiel watched on with wide shocked eyes as Dean and the others shifted into their werewolf forms. Dean was massive, and his claws glistened in the sun. His lover roared, loud and commanding, as Jeepers launched right for him and Dean was ready for him. The Alpha’s clawed feet dug deep into the dirt as he pushed to stop the momentum from the speared move. Dean hit and slashed furiously at Jeepers, who was now trying to collect itself as its wings flapped about wildly.  
  
Castiel moved to touch the car handle when John stopped him. The elder Alpha, along with another werewolf, had stayed in the vehicle to protect him. He had refused to stay behind, which had only made Dean uneasy with his condition. Dean had only agreed if he promised to stay in the car with his father and someone named Gordon, and Castiel had agreed. Yet now, he wanted to run out and…  
  
“Castiel, Dean won’t be able to protect Michael and do what he must if he has to worry about you, too. That was the agreement of you even being here, son,” John’s gruff voice reminded him. Castiel clenched his jaw as he watched Dean and the others fight Jeepers. “Think about what is important, like your child. That’s what you can do to help Dean.” He was right, of course, and it wasn’t as if Castiel had any idea how to even fight. He felt utterly helpless, and he hated the feeling, yet he knew that his role and what mattered most at the moment was Michael’s safety, along with his unborn child.  
  
Jeepers howled as one of the Werewolves ripped apart one of its wings, and as the monster spun around in a rage, he pushed over the other with his one wing. In seconds he was sniffing the air, and his eerie eyes narrowed onto Michael, who stood behind Rowena in the center of the circle. Jeepers launched himself up into an airborne jump and landed just mere feet from the duo. He was completely ignoring Rowena’s presence, and the witch took advantage. She yelled out words and the ground glowed, activating the sigil and making Jeepers’ facial webbing spread wide as it shrieked. It moved to grasp at Michael when Dean jumped into his path with the claidheamh anaman in hand. It glowed angrily, a dark juniper green, as Dean rose it and slashed the oncoming arm.  
  
Castiel covered his ears as Jeepers howled in pain, the sound deafening and continuous as Dean moved with precision and without hesitation as he slashed away at the ancient creature. Dean severed its arms and spun around as the claidheamh anaman sliced through both of Jeepers’ thighs. The weapon flared brightly, taking the ancient monster’s magic hungrily as Dean continued to dismember Jeepers. Dean roared as he severed Jeeper’s head clean off its body. Multiple parts of the creature laid about in the glowing ground sigil, restricting its movements. Dean sheathed he claidheamh anaman, and he and Rowena started to chant while Sam and the other Werewolves stood by at the ready if this went wrong.  
  
Castiel watched as Michael stood still. His brother’s eyes were wide, and yet he didn’t look afraid. In fact, Michael looked ravenous. This was Castiel’s first glimpse at seeing the warrior in his brother first hand, not once cowering in the face of the beast, but instead strong and steadfast as Dean and Rowena cast the spell around him. Amethyst glowered, in a raw and thunderous growl as each of Jeepers Creeper’s body parts were increased in the glow.  
  
Dean and Rowena chanted louder as both of their eyes glowed. They seemed almost electric to Castiel, and he shielded his eyes at the brightness of the powers that forced the ancient monster’s remains to disappear. They couldn’t disintegrate or eradicate Jeepers Creepers, its powers were too wild and unknown, but they could contain it. They buried its mutilated parts across the globe to never be near each other, and in the darkness and deepest parts of the earth.  
  
  


**######**

  
  
  
Castiel caressed Dean’s face. His lover had been unconscious and recovering from the ordeal with Jeepers Creepers for the last week. Dean and his mother Rowena both had exhausted themselves in the fight, yet both only needed to rest, and they would be just fine, Castiel had repeatedly been assured by John and Sam.  
  
Michael had gone back to the MoL bunker. Dr. Hess and Zachariah had been killed in the mayhem that had followed Jeepers Creepers attack upon the bunker. Castiel had been greatly relieved that his friends and fellow researchers, Inias and Kevin, were still alive. Oddly enough, Ketch had sided with Michael on his return, and with a few of the remaining warriors, Michael started the process of rebuilding the MoL. While Dean slept, John had taken over as leader and had moved forward with the instructions Dean had left, which were to help Michael rebuild the bunker.  
  
Castiel himself had kept an eye on the other proceedings and overseen the Werewolves in their massive forms, and help the reconstruction as the spell casters and researchers of the MoL infused the building with its many wards and sigils to once again be the most protected place for the humans against the evils of the supernatural.  
  
Presently, Castiel looked over his slumbering lover. He had turned on the small alarm clock to its radio, and smiled as their song played.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
  
The Alpha looked impossibly young in sleep. His features were open and beautiful. His freckles were ike a mat of stars across his nose and cheeks. His long lashes swept over his skin. His plush mouth was slightly ajar as he slept on, and his laugh lines were relaxed. Dean’s beard had started to grow in his hibernation, and Castiel found that he very much liked the stubble. The Omega caressed his Alpha’s jaw, fingers touching feather-light as he gazed at him lovingly.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
  
“Hmm.” Dean’s hum made Castiel smile as he started to card his fingers through his lover’s hair.  
  
“Hello, Dean,” the researcher whispered, and received a sleepy smile in reply.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean’s voice was gruff and deep from sleep. He gently grasped Castiel’s hand and kissed it before he opened his sleep-hazed fern green eyes to focus on his Omega. “It worked?”  
  
“Yes, perfectly.”  
  
“Good.” As the Alpha voiced his pleased remark, he found himself frowning as he started to scent the air around them. Slowly, Dean started to sit up, his nose sniffing around until he started towards Castiel.  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
  
“W-what?” Castiel asked, confused, as Dean scented the air around him specifically. Dean’s emerald eyes flashed Alpha red for a moment before they turned back to their jade green, and the Alpha smiled wolfishly at him before kissing him deeply, dazing the Omega.  
  
Dean released him after a breath and buried his face in the crock of Castiel’s neck, and placed his left hand over the researcher’s swollen stomach.”You know, twins are a good omen in Werewolf packs.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes went wide. “T-twins?”  
  
  
 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_  
 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_  
 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_  
 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_  
  
  
 **End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> claidheamh anaman = sword of souls

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
